Aphelia Potter and the Discovery of Truth
by PrincessOfIllFate
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ. AM TOTALLY REWRITING IT, SINCE I FEEL THAT IT WAS POORLY DONE. THANK YOU
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Fourteen years back a little girl was born. This girl wasn't just an ordinary girl, she was a witch, although she didn't know it yet. When she was jsut a little baby her parents died and she was sent to live with her older brother, Wade and his wife, Natalie.  
  
" APHELIA!" roared Wade. Aphelia stormed down the stairs.  
  
" WHAT!" she screamed at Wade. She hated being yelled at, especially by her own brother, but he yelled anyways. Sometimes he yelled so hard the floor shook!  
  
" Natalie needs help with setting the table. Your sister Courtney doesn't want to do it and Natalie is cooking, so you'll have too!" laughed Wade. Aphelia glared at him.  
  
" Do it yourself! I have much better things to do, thank you very much!" smiled Aphelia.  
  
" Oh? and what's that? talk to your little mice friends? COME on!" sneered Wade. Aphelia's eyes turned red with anger.  
  
" Talking to mice isa lot better than sitting and listening to three overgrown, pigheaded rats!" and with that she stormed right back up the stairs. She hated it when Wade, Natalie, and Courtney teased her, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it. it always got on her nerves. she laid down on her bed and opened a book.  
  
An hour later Aphelia came back down stairs and decided to join everyone at the dinner table. Everthing was quite peacful until Courtney opened her big mouth.  
  
" Aphelia, how come I am so pretty and your not?" she sneered. Aphelia looked up at Courtney and smiled.  
  
" Oh, I don't know, Courtney. Could it be because your a fat snob and Wade and Natalie spoil you rotten?" she snapped. Courtney opened her mouth to say something back, but she stopped.  
  
" Aphelia! I will not tolerate you talking like that! Why, it's that kind of behavior and attitude that makes you as ugly as you are today!" yelled Natalie. Aphelia looked at Natalie, who started to scream. On the table next to Natalie's silverware was a big chunk of her hair.  
  
" Aphelia! Go to your room this instant! No dinner for you, you stupid, rotten girl!" roared Wade. Aphelia looked at him in anguish.  
  
" Fine with me! I don't like coming down here and talking with you guys anyways! and FYI, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she screamed. She turned on her heels and ran to her room. Why do I have to live here with these idiots! she thought, they always push me around! Looking around her dingy, small, cluttered room she laid down on her bed. She must have dozed off, but when she woke up a half an hour later she heard a bunch of hammering on her door.  
  
" WADE! YOU WILL NOT LOCK ME IN HERE! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE! WADE!" she screamed as she pounded on her door. all she heard was laughter. over the next few days she was locked in her room, reading, and doing all she could to entertain herself. it hadn't occured to her that her birthday was only a few days away.  
~~~I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Yes Harry Will be involved and other characters from Harry Potter, but i thought it would be a good change to have a girl as the main CHaracter! Please leave reviews and also, my e-mail is drowned_DramaQueen@hotmail.com and my AIM: is PunkrBritt  
  
~*~ Brittani Ray 


	2. The Wonderful Birthday

Chapter 2 The Wonderful Birthday  
  
Aphelia woke early on July Thirty-first, and took a shower. As she dried her hair she looked at her calendar.  
  
" What?!? It's my Birthday? I can't believe I forgot my OWN Birthday! How Pathetic," she thought aloud. She heard a noise out side the door, " Hello?" she called.  
  
" Oh, it's me, Courtney. I just wanted to tell you that I know what day today is!" teased Courtney.  
  
" What? July thirty-first? Wow! I am so excited for you!" Aphelia answered sarcastically.  
  
" No, stupid! Today is your birthday. I'm going to make sure today is HORRIBLE for you!" promised Courtney.  
  
" I don't doubt that. Today's my birthday? Wow! Must've forgotten. Better mark my calendar to keep me from forgetting it ever again," joked Aphelia.  
  
" I wouldn't tease me if I were you, Aphelia! I hold in my hands the key to the lock on the door. I could let you out, or lock you up at any time I want. Now, is there something you wish to say to me?" she asked, a look of triumph on her face, triumph that Aphelia could not see.  
  
" Yeah, actually I do. Don't hold your breath! I am not going to be nice to you just because you are going to try and make me!" shouted Aphelia. The door to her room opened.  
  
" Don't think I am being nice to you, because I'm not. I was sent up here with this key to let you out," and with that she stormed out of Aphelia's room. Aphelia was shocked. She had honestly believed that she would be locked in her room for the rest of her life. She often wondered why Wade hadn't just gotten rid of her when he had the chance. She walked down the stairs, and was bombarded with people. Flashes came from all directions, and owls flew everywhere!  
  
" Ugh! What's going on? Who ARE these people?" cried Aphelia. Obviously she was talking about all the strangely dressed people standing in their living room.  
  
" Is it true? Are the rumors TRUE? Are you really the daughter of Lily and James Potter? Harry Potters TWIN?" cried one of the people who was rapidly taking pictures.  
  
" What are you talking about? My parents are dead." She replied. Every one of the strange people gasped and started whispering among each other. Here and there she caught little phrases like " She does resemble Harry remarkably," and " IF she IS Harry's twin, then why didn't she start at Hogwarts when she was Eleven?" all this talk about her annoyed her to death! She was about to yell for everyone to shut up, when someone else from the crowd started talking.  
  
" I know! Why don't we ask her 'muggle' guardians? They should know the truth!" Aphelia was bewildered. Why did they refer to her brother as a muggle, and as her guardian?  
" Now, now! I knew this day would come. Aphelia knows nothing of her child hood and I wasn't planning on telling her. Aphelia, who let you out of your room?" Wade asked her in a calm voice which struck Aphelia as odd.  
  
" Courtney did. She came up and said that you two wanted to let me out because…" started Aphelia  
  
" Aphelia! Don't blame this on Courtney! She isn't even home! She is at her friend's house. So, once again who let you out of your room?" Wade managed to say calmly again.  
  
" I DON'T HAVE A CLUE! THE PERSON WHO LET ME OUT OF MY ROOM LOOKED A LOT LIKE COURTNEY, AND DON'T YELL AT ME!" Retorted Aphelia, " YOU MIGHT BE MY BROTHER, BUT YOU SURE AREN'T MY BOSS!" A bunch of people in the crowd started to laugh.  
  
" So, that's the story you fed to her? Told her that she was your sister? Sister to an ugly muggle like yourself? I think not. Aphelia, it's about time you come with me." Said one of the weirdly dressed people.  
  
" Aphelia! You will NOT go with them! Your Name is Aphelia Loveless, not Aphelia Potter! I will not let them take you! You will not turn out to be as nasty as your parents. My dad's stepbrother, Vernon, has told me all about your parents. I can't believe they threw you to me when you were born! How I hated it, but I was determined to squash all that, all that, all that FILTH from you, just like Vernon tried to with Harry!" ranted Wade. Aphelia turned to the man in the weird clothes, and back to Wade.  
  
" How could you treat me like that? Make me think I was related to you? I'm going, and you can't stop me whether you like it or not." And with that she walked out the front door with the weird people following close behind. When the front door slammed behind them, everyone cheered for Aphelia.  
  
" Thank you all very much, but who are you all?" they looked at each other and laughed.  
  
" That stupid idiot in there, Wade, he didn't tell you much about your parents, did he?" asked strange man that had rescued her from the house.  
  
" No, nothing except the fact that they were killed in a car crash that I somehow survived, and received only this thin scar." she answered as she pointed to the lightning bolt-shaped scar on the right side of her forehead. She looked to the ground in embarrassment as she heard the weird people laugh at her.  
  
" So, they fed you the same lie they fed young Harry Potter. There is no need to feel embarrassed," added the weird man as he saw the look on her face, " What I need to tell you is that you are a witch, and you have a very famous brother. His name is Harry Potter." Aphelia looked back at him bewildered.  
" I'm a WHAT? A witch? You must be mistaken! Come ON! If I was a witch Don't you think I'd be able to escape from those lunatics?" yelled Aphelia, pointing furiously at the house.  
  
" Come with me, I can prove it to you." the strange man answered. He grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away.  
  
"Wait? I don't even know your name!" she cried as she pulled her arm away from the person.  
  
" Oh my! I am really sorry. My name is Bill Weasley. I have met your brother once, only last year. I must take you to The Leaky Cauldron. I have sent an owl to Harry, my parents, and the Granger's to meet me there. Now, Harry doesn't know he has a twin, so don't expect him to know who you are. You must have a ton questions, but right now we must get going," and with that Bill stuck out his wand hand. 


	3. Meeting Harry

Chapter 3 Meeting Harry  
  
Just minutes after Bill stuck out his wand hand a bus appeared. On top of the bus there was a sign that read `The Day Bus, Faster connections, earlier times!' Aphelia laughed at the funny little sign, and she entered the bus after Bill.  
  
" Oy! I'm Dan Shunpike! Brother to Stan Shunpike of the Knight Bus! How may I help you sir and Miss?" said the clear complexioned boy. Aphelia looked up at Bill.  
  
" Oh yes. I am Bill Weasley, and this is THE Aphelia Potter. We have finally rescued her from those muggles of hers. Can you please take ups to The Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible?" Bill asked. Aphelia was flattered when she saw the look of wide appreciation on Bernie's face.  
  
" Oy! You bet I can! Right away sir! And Ill give you a ride for free. Gosh! Look how much she resembles `arry! It's uncanny!" said Bernie as he quickly began to drive. Aphelia took a seat and sat patiently and quietly until she dozed off into a deep sleep.  
  
" Aphelia! Wake up! We've arrived! We're here! Look! There's my mom! Oy, mom!" cried Bill as he jumped quickly out of the bus. Aphelia looked at Bernie.  
  
" Er, thanks for the ride, I guess," she shook his hand and walked off the bus too. When she got outside she saw what seemed to be Bill's mom.  
  
" Well, I'll be? The rumor was TRUE? Harry did, indeed, have a twin sister? I never thought..." but she broke off and quickly hugged Aphelia, " Welcome to the family, darling! I think there is someone you ought to meet!" she said as she steered Aphelia into The Leaky Cauldron. The inside of The Leaky Cauldron was nothing like the places she had seen before. Weirdly dressed people were everywhere, and suddenly Aphelia was very self-conscious of the ragged clothes she was wearing.  
  
" Ron! Hermione! Harry! There is someone hear I'd like you to meet!" cried Mrs. Weasley. They all three walked over to her, smiling.  
  
" Oh, mom! Not another fan of Harry's is it? I thought we said 'no more autographs'!" joked Ron. The three of them laughed.  
  
" Oh no, it's not a fan. Actually, Harry, it's someone you really ought to meet," she said as she pulled Aphelia in front of her. There was a gasp from Ron and Hermione as Harry and Aphelia saw each other. It was like looking through a mirror, except what she saw on the other side was a male, not female.  
  
" Okay, mom! This isn't funny. Who put you up to this?" said Ron; he looked at Aphelia like she was some sort of evil being that must be killed right away.  
  
" Actually, Ron. I did." Said Bill, " Nobody ever told you this Harry, but you have a twin sister. She wasn't found by whoever found you, and a muggle family took her in. Only her muggle family succeeded from keeping her going to Hogwarts, but we decided to finally rescue her. Now, I bet you four have a lot of catching up to do! We wont mind if you four run off, you might want to show her around Diagon Alley, and get her school supplies, for she will be going to school with you three," Ron, who still didn't like the idea of a girl Harry, started to walk away, but Harry stopped him.  
  
" Wow! This is amazing! I remember reading about Aphelia in 'Wizarding Secrets and lies; the truth is out there,' about a year ago! So it was true! It'll be like a girl Harry!" said Hermione as she hooked her arm through Aphelia's.  
  
" Ugh! Come on Harry; let's show your never-before-mentioned sister around Diagon Alley. I expect you'll have to share your wizard gold with her so she can get her school supplies," complained Ron in a cocky tone, which, luckily, went undetected.  
  
" Ron, I'm sorry! I didn't know I had a twin! I mean I had dreamed of her, but I didn't think it was real! No offense Aphelia," he added, trying not to make his new twin feel unwelcome.  
  
" Oh, none taken! I dreamed about having a twin, also. Ugh! I can't believe my muggle guardians told me that my parents died in a car crash! How did they really die? I mean, my muggles didn't ever talk about them, and I haven't ever seen a picture before," she looked at Harry, who obviously was looking upset, " what's wrong? Did I do something? Oh I knew this wasn't such a good idea! Here, I'll just go back to Wade's house." as she turned to leave Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
" No, it wasn't you. I was just upset by what Wade or whatever told you about mom and dad. Oh, if you don't know, their names were Lily and James Potter."  
  
" Wow. I wish I had a picture." admitted Aphelia. Harry stopped abruptly.  
  
" Wait here a second! I think I have something you can see!" he exclaimed as he ran back inside The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
" So, how `bout those Chudley Cannon's, eh?" suggested Ron, trying to come up with something to talk about.  
  
" The who? I'm sorry..." muttered Aphelia. Ron had forgotten that Aphelia had been living in Muggle territory for her whole life, and knew nothing about Quidditch.  
  
" Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you don't know what Quidditch is!" Ron pointed out. So, making their way to a bench, Ron and Hermione tried to explain what Quidditch was to Aphelia. What a waste of time that was!  
" I'm sorry! I just DON'T understand it! ANY of it! I feel so stupid!" she moaned.  
  
" I'll say," whispered Ron, but nobody heard him because at that time Harry came running back, a photo book in his hand.  
  
" Hey! We were just trying to explain Quidditch to Aphelia! I don't think we were doing it very well, though, because she doesn't understand a thing about it!" insisted Hermione.  
  
" Oh, I'll explain it to you later, Lea! It's okay if I call you Lea, right?" Added Harry.  
  
" Of course! It doesn't bug me! At my old school everyone called me Fi, but I like Lea better!" she answered.  
  
" Lea," he said. She looked up at him, even though it scared her silly.  
  
" Yeah?" she half answered, half asked.  
  
" Happy Birthday." He announced, and he handed her the photo album, " I figured we could share it, I mean, they are BOTH of our parents." He added. Aphelia opened the book and looked at the first page, her bright green eyes glittered and she threw her arms around Harry.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you so much! That clears up one of my questions. Look at mom! She was so beautiful." She cried. Tears streaked her cheeks, and Ron had to pry her off of Harry, " I'm sorry guys! I can't believe I am actually crying! That's a first in a while! Harry, How did our parents die?" she asked once more.  
  
" Okay, I'll tell it to you how I remember it. Our parents were great wizards, Lea, but they weren't the best. Of course, we all know that Dumbledore is, oh! Sorry, he's the Hogwarts headmaster. Anyways there was this Dark Lord named Lord Voldemort. For some reason he had it in for our parents. So our godfather, Sirius Black," Aphelia gasped because she knew him as the convicted dude, " yes he is supposed to be a criminal, but he isn't. He was put in Azkaban, the wizards' jail, for killing a bunch of muggles, but he didn't. That was Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail, Pettigrew, is also the one who basically killed our parents. Well, to make a long story short, he reported the whereabouts of our parents to Voldemort," of course Ron and Hermione both flinched at the name, " and Voldemort went to Godrics' Hollow, the place where our parents lived, and murdered our father. He told our mother to get out of the way because she didn't have to die so he could kill me, er us, but she said no and he killed her, too. He turned his wand upon us and did the Avada Kedevra curse, which is bad, on us, only we didn't die. The curse backfired on him and left us with our scars." He took a long breath, obviously because he was talking for what seemed like forever.  
  
" So know this guy is dead, right? I mean, the curse got him instead, right?" misconceived Aphelia. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at her.  
  
" That's the thing. He didn't die. He is still alive, and now he has regained power! It's a shame you had to join now, because Hermione, Ron, and I have fought him since our first year at Hogwarts and I expect that you'll be a target, also, as soon as he finds out you aren't dead either." added Harry. Aphelia was shocked, but then she looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They were her first friends, her only friends. She would rather fight and die with them, then have no friends in the entire world! She looked up again and smiled.  
  
" Well, then I guess that means that we should get me my very own wand! So, where's this Diagon Alley?" she exclaimed. Hermione walked up to the wall and tapped the right bricks. As the gateway to Diagon Alley opened up everyone's eyes were on Aphelia.  
  
"Well, since we are all here, and we all need things for school, why don't we get Lea's wand, and then split up?" suggested Hermione. They all looked at each other and nodded there heads. As they passed the shops to get to Ollivanders, everyone was very quiet.  
  
" Good evening everyone! More first years come to get their wands?" asked Mr. Ollivander.  
  
" No," said Harry, " We've come to get my sister, Aphelia Potter her first wand." He announced. Mr. Ollivander dropped the pile of wands he was holding.  
  
" OH my! The rumors were true? I never thought," but he stopped talking, " Oh well! Let's see. Put out your wand hand." Aphelia looked to Harry.  
  
" My what?!?" She exclaimed. She looked ready to punch Mr. Ollivander!  
  
" Your wand hand, you silly girl! The hand you write with..." said Mr. Ollivander, sounding a little angry.  
  
" Oh! That would be my left hand." Answered Aphelia. Harry looked at her.  
  
" But how is that possible? I am right handed, and you're my twin!" he asked.  
  
" Mirror twins! One female, one male, one right handed, the other left handed! One with their scar on the..." but Ron interrupted.  
  
" All right already! We get the idea! Any way's Mr. Ollivander, we really need to get her a wand since she will be needing one." Pushed Ron. Mr. Ollivander hurried away and grabbed a bunch of Wands from a shelf.  
  
" Here, try this one! Cherry wood, phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches." Said Mr. Ollivander. Aphelia took the Wand in her left hand.  
  
" Er, what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. Harry laughed.  
  
" Why, give it a shake, silly girl!" said Mr. Ollivander. Aphelia shook the wand, but nothing happened. Feeling slightly discouraged she set the wand down, but the second it was out of her hand another one was in! it went on like that for what seemed like forever!  
  
" Why, if this goes on for any longer I'll have to pay tons of galleons to get this place refurnished! Okay, here's one; Mahogany, eleven inches, Phoenix Feather With Veela hair Core," and he handed her the wand. Scared, she took the wand out of his hand. When she touched it, it felt, well, nice. Unlike the others, with this one she actually felt confident. She shook it in the air, and out flew hearts of red and stars of gold.  
  
" Well, my! I NEVER thought I'd sell that one. You see it has a defect. Unlike the others, this one has two core ingredients, and that's just unusual, but still I kept it, because, well, I became rather fond of it, and look who has it now! Aphelia Potter, another legend not unlike her brother! Well, you kids run along, that'll be eight galleons." He said. Harry paid the man and they all four left his shop. 


	4. the night before Hogwarts

Chapter 4 The night before Hogwarts  
  
For the next few weeks, Aphelia, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all caught up and learned stuff about each other, including who there nemesis was. After all she had heard about Hogwarts, Aphelia couldn't wait to get there, and now it was almost time to go. Hermione and Aphelia where in their room, packing for school which was only a day and a half away.  
  
" So, do you understand Quidditch yet?" asked Hermione, thinking of something to talk of.  
  
" Yeah, Harry finally explained it to me. It sounds cool! I can't wait to see a game. Hermione," asked Aphelia, a bit of thankfulness in her voice, " Thank you for catching me up with everything we learned so far. If it wasn't for you, I might have had to go and learn with the first years!" Hermione smiled.  
  
" Well it's a good thing you're a fast learner, like me. Otherwise you WOULD have had to learn with the first years!" she joked. Aphelia and Hermione had become very close, after all, they did share a room., and Aphelia knew a lot of things about Hermione, including the fact that she liked Harry.  
  
" So, what's the deal between you and my brother?" asked Aphelia, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.  
  
" Nothing! We're just friends! I don't know what you are talking about!" covered Hermione.  
  
" Oh come on! I hear you talk about him in your sleep! `Oh Harry, Marry me!'" mocked Aphelia, Hermione threw a pillow at her, and they laughed. Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"Come on, girls! It's time for dinner and then you need to go to sleep. Hurry up! The boys are already waiting!" and she left the room. Aphelia and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Aphelia put her robes into the trunk, and they left the room. 


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5 The Hogwarts Express  
  
Aphelia had a great dream that night, which was rudely interrupted by Ron and Harry who had decided to throw Frogs on top of Hermione and Aphelia. So, lazily, they got dressed, grabbed their trunks, and dragged them down the stairs.  
  
" Her come Hermione and Aphelia! I can tell by the clunk of their trunks!" teased Harry. When they got to the bottom the stairs Aphelia tackled him, while Hermione took care of Ron. Fred and George laughed.  
  
" Now, now girls! Calm down! What did they do this time?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George crept quietly up the stairs.  
  
" they put frogs in our beds!" Whined Hermione and Aphelia at the same time. Mrs. Weasley looked at the two.  
  
" Now, guys, Why did you do something like that?" she asked, her eyes piercing threw them.  
  
" Fred and George," was all that came out of their mouths. So Mrs. Weasley told them all to go load there stuff into the taxi cab's and she went to scold Fred and George. On their way to Kings Cross Aphelia was strangely quiet. When they arrived, Aphelia got her stuff, along with the others, and they went to find platform nine and three quarters.  
  
" Aphelia, why don't you and Hermione go first?" said Mrs. Weasley, looking at Harry and Ron firmly. So Aphelia and Hermione entered( they told her how before they came) onto Platform nine and three quarters, and went to find themselves a compartment. Aphelia loaded her stuff up into the shelves above the seats, and immediately sat down in front of the door, to be joined only seconds later, by Harry and Ron.  
  
" Hey guys! We are really sorry. It was only a joke!" said Ron. Hermione and Aphelia burst out laughing.  
  
" don't worry, we forgive you. Besides, we did something FAR worst!" said Hermione. She and Aphelia grinned mischievously.  
  
" Oh and what's tha.... Never mind, I don't even want to..." Harry looked down at his feet, crawling out of his socks were big, thick, brown, dirty WORMS! He and Ron screamed and Aphelia turned to Hermione and gave her a high-five. Their Compartment door opened, and standing in the doorway was non other than Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Aphelia turned around to get a look, her scar was covered up by her black hair, and she had contacts in.  
  
" So, it's Potty, the Weasel, and Mudblood Granger back again? I missed the pleasure of making your life hell!" said Malfoy, in his usual drawl. Aphelia was enthralled instantly by this pale, blonde boy's looks, " and who is this? I haven't seen her before?" Harry looked to Aphelia.  
  
" I'm Aphelia, and who the hell are you?" she replied, rather coldly. Draco sneered.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you'd better pay more respect to your peers." He added, his cheeks slightly pink.  
  
" Likewise Malfoy." Smirked Aphelia. Draco gave a little smirk.  
  
" you know, you look strikingly Familiar. What year are you in?" he asked.  
  
" Fifth year, not that it's any of your business," she had no idea why she was insulting this hottie, but she continued anyway, " and I don't think you've ever seen me before, but you have probably seen my brother." She added.  
  
" Oh, well, who is your brother?" he asked, smirking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" I'll give you a hint, you don't like him, he's famous, and he is in this compartment at this very instant," Draco turned Pale, not that there was a huge difference, and looked at Harry.  
  
" That's impossible! You're Potter's sister?" Bellowed Draco. Aphelia took out her contacts, grabbed Harry's glasses, and moved the hair that covered her scar.  
  
" Well, twin, to be exact," she added, " Now, please, leave. I am getting very annoyed being in your presence. Oh, and that story about you being a Ferret was HILARIOUS!" Draco STORMED out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
***rewind to Draco's view***  
  
" Wow, there really isn't anything to do, is there?" pondered Malfoy. That's when he heard the screams, " I know! Let's go make fun of Potter. I swear, if Potter wasn't alive there would be no point in living!" And with that he opened Aphelia's compartment door. As he did he saw a girl turn around and his eyes met hers. She was very pretty.  
  
" So, it's Potty, the Weasel, and Mudblood Granger back again? I missed the pleasure of making your life hell!" said Malfoy, in his usual drawl, still eyeing Aphelia, " and who is this? I haven't seen her before?" Harry looked to Aphelia.  
  
" I'm Aphelia, and who the hell are you?" she replied, rather coldly.* Ouch, sassy!* thought Draco, *My type*  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you'd better pay more respect to your peers." He added, trying to think of a good insult, still he felt his cheek go a little hot with his infatuation for her.  
  
" Likewise Malfoy." Smirked Aphelia. Draco Smirked at this, he couldn't help it. Her bite was as good as her looks. Yet he still couldn't help but feel that she looked familiar.  
  
" You know, you look strikingly Familiar. What year are you in?" he asked. * is it just me, or is she staring at me?* he thought.  
  
" Fifth year, not that it's any of your business," *Why is she trying to make me uncomfortable* he thought, " and I don't think you've ever seen me before, but you have probably seen my brother." She added. * so, she has a brother? Hmm, wonder who he is so I can ask him a few questions...* he thought.  
  
" Oh, well, who is your brother?" he asked, then smirked to Crabbe and Goyle. He had almost forgotten that they were with him. * was that a smirk? This girl is definitely mine!* He thought.  
  
" I'll give you a hint, you don't like him, he's famous, and he is in this compartment at this very instant," Draco felt his cheeks freeze, and looked at Harry. * HE had to be this babes brother? Great!* thought Draco.  
  
" That's impossible! You're Potter's sister?" Bellowed Draco, he refused to believe it. Aphelia took out her contacts, grabbed Harry's glasses, and moved the hair that covered her scar.  
  
" Well, twin, to be exact," she added, " Now, please, leave. I am getting very annoyed being in your presence. Oh, and that story about you being a Ferret was HILARIOUS!" Draco STORMED out of the room and slammed the door. * Bitchy, Flirty, Hot, AND Untouchable! Life couldn't be worse!* thought Draco.  
  
"Come one guys, lets go." He said and they headed to his compartment. 


	6. The Corrupt Sorting Hat

Chapter 6 The Corrupt Sorting Hat  
  
As soon as Aphelia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got to the front doors of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was standing and waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, you must be Aphelia," she said, making Aphelia notice she was wearing Harry's glasses. She quickly handed them to Harry and put her contacts back in, "I'm Professor McGonagall and I am also Headmistress of Hogwarts. We will start the Sorting hat soon, though you will be last since you are the oldest! Granger, Potter, and Weasley, You just got to school so go take your places before I have to subtract points from Gryffindor!" they quickly went inside, whispering bye to Aphelia, " Now come with me Ms. Potter, we must get you started with the sorting! You are a little late!" and with that. Aphelia was rushed inside with a bunch of annoying little kids, all of which kept pointing at her scar and whispering. Boy was she excited when a guy came in and directed them into the Great Hall. They all assembled on the stage the sorting went on and on, until finally:  
  
"Students! I have a special announcement to make! Hush!" cried Professor McGonagall, giving the students a harsh stare, "This year we have a very special person to sort. She is actually in her fifth year, but has never been to Hogwarts before. Her and her brother were separated when they were about one, and nobody ever new of her, yet every witch and wizard knows of her twin brother, Harry Potter," thee was a sudden gasp from everyone in the great Hall at the mention of Harry having a twin, "She also helped defeat You-Know-Who, and that's why it is a pleasure to Sort her now. Aphelia Potter, will you please come up here?" Aphelia stood up, pushed some bangs out of her face and had them cover up her scar, and sat down on the bench. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
  
`Well, interesting, a brain like her brothers... I remember sorting Mr. Potter. He was difficult, like you, I don't know where to put you! I think I've gone mad!' Aphelia heard a voice inside her head say. Then she heard it shout to all of the students of Hogwarts, but what it said, she'll never forget  
  
"Gryffinslyth! SLYTHINDOR! GRIFSLYTHIN! I DON'T KNOW!" and with that the sorting hat fell to the ground. Dumbledore stud up and poked the hat with his wand.  
  
"He's gone..... this Sorting hat is no more." Aphelia looked to the ground. She couldn't believe that she had killed the Sorting Hat! She looked through the crowd and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at her, and her friends looking worried. She then looked to Dumbledore.  
  
" Well, I'll be. This girl is unique, like her brother. Caught between Slytherin and Gryffindor! Well, dear. It's your choice. Slytherin or Gryffindor?" He said. She looked to Draco Malfoy, and then to Her Brother. Draco had started the Slytherin to chant Slytherin, and the Gryffindor,s were chanting Gryffindor. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"I, I, I don't know. Is there a way I can try one week in Slytherin and then the second in Gryffindor, I mean, to see which one? Because I really know nothing about them," she looked up to Dumbledore and bit her lip. Dumbledore smiled.  
"Aphelia Potter's first week here will be in Slytherin, and her second week will be in Gryffindor, and she will choose which one she likes better and then join it! And if her mind isn't made up by then, we'll choose for her!" the Slytherins cheered, and Aphelia walked towards there table. Rubbing her fingers around Malfoy's neck, "accidentally" of course, and took a seat by Pansy. 


	7. Being a Slytherin

Chapter 7 Being a Slytherin  
  
She took her seat, and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry Ron, and Hermione all looked like they ate dead cats. They looked at her and mouthed `I feel sorry for you!' and Aphelia looked back at them and frowned a little and said ` I know!' but then she turned to eating.  
  
" So, Potty's sister has capability of being a Slytherin?" Malfoy said, switching places with people so he could sit next to her, just what she had wanted.  
  
" Yeah, what's it to you?" she answered back, smiling a little, playing his game.  
  
" Oh nothing! I just didn't think you would have the guts to go to a house known for evil," he sneered. Aphelia turned her body to face his, and put her hand on his knee.  
  
" Oh, honey, did it ever occur to you that I may be evil?" she asked as she smirked and turned back to her food.  
  
" Finally, a girl that has guts. I like that, but will she keep them?" Aphelia turned and glared at him, but smiled also. She went to answer when the girl sitting next to her broke in.  
  
" Hey Draco, baby! I've missed you! Hi Aphelia, my name is Pansy, I'm Draco's `GIRLFRIEND'," said the pug faced ugly girl. Aphelia looked at her, rolled her eyes and made an `ugh!' sound. She turned back to Draco, and gave a flirty little pout.  
  
" You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend... oh well! Now, if you'd please let me eat." Aphelia said, and she turned to her food.  
After dinner Aphelia headed towards her brother and friends and said goodnight to them. She then headed towards the Slytherin Common Room, and headed up the stairs to her dormitory. It turned out that she shared a room with that pug faced girl, Pansy. Sighing, she put her trunk at the edge of her bed and headed towards the door.  
  
" And where do you think you're going?" asked Pansy, contorting her face into what looked like smirk.  
  
" Well, I think I'm going to go down into the dormitory and there's nothing you can do about that!" Aphelia flicked back her long, jet-black hair and headed down the stairs to the common room. She took a seat on one of the love seats and opened her `Spells grade 5' book and started to read. Just seconds later Pansy came walking down, looking around suspiciously.  
  
" Aphelia, I just came down to apologize for my behavior, you will probably not be in my Common House for long, and I am sure Draco will not want Potter's twin, so I apologize and say we should be friends. Good night!" said Pansy and she turned around and walked out. Sighing, Aphelia started practicing simple spells like `Wingardium Leviosa'. She did the levitating spell one more time, but what she had started to levitate towards her wasn't what she had expected. What fell into her lap was a wand.  
  
" Hey! Give that back! Oh Aphelia, how nice to see you," said Draco Malfoy, grabbing his wand from her.  
  
" Well hey, Draco!" she answered, closing her book and scooting over, making room for him.  
  
"What are you doing down here so late? We do have double potions with the Gryffindor's tomorrow morning, you know!" he answered, taking the seat she offered.  
  
"I'm working on my charming, and it seems like it's working quite well! So, what's the deal between you and Pansy?" asked Aphelia, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
" SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! She just keeps telling people that! Why?" he asked, eyeing her back.  
  
" Oh, no reason. Just wondering if I'd have to poison her or not," she joked. Obviously Draco thought she meant it, " I was JOKING! I wouldn't poison her! God! I DO have a sense of humor, you know!" Draco's face softened and he smiled. Aphelia yawned, stood up, and stretched, " I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Save me a seat in potions?" she said and she headed back up the stairs to her bedroom. She went to sleep that night with a smile across her face. 


	8. Bad Girl! Bad, Bad...APHELIA?!?

Chapter 8 Bad Girl! Bad, Bad...APHELIA?  
  
Aphelia woke up the next morning, brushed her teeth, and got into her robes. She examined herself in a mirror which she bewitched to become a full body mirror, and didn't like what she saw. So she did a spell and made the edges of her robes go ripped looking and made them fit her tightly. Then she applied some black lipstick to give her a Goth look. She walked down the stairs and was pleased with the reaction she got from the boys in the Slytherin house, especially Draco.  
  
" Don't forget to save me a seat in potions, Draco," She blew a kiss to them all and waved goodbye as she headed out of there tower, and ran right into Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Wow! HELL-O Aphelia!" Ron said with a wink, smile, and a slicking back of his hair. Harry punched him in the arm.  
  
" Ron! Gross! That's my sister, man! That's like me hitting on Ginny!" said Harry. Ron muttered something that sounded like ` but Ginny isn't as hot!' Aphelia frowned and bit her lower lip.  
  
" Did I do something wrong...?" she asked, still frowning. Harry shook his head `no' and they all headed towards The Great Hall. When they got there she said goodbye and headed towards the Slytherin table, being careful to sit a seat away from Draco( which happened to be next to a smelly Crabbe). She began eating, hoping that he would switch places with Crabbe to talk to her. When he didn't she frowned and casually leaned back to see what was going on. She DIDN'T like what she saw. Sitting next to Draco was none other than Pansy. `Alright, she wants to play that game? Fine with me! May the best witch win!' thought Aphelia. Casually, she stood up and sat directly in the middle of Draco's lap.  
  
" Hey Draco!" she said Playfully, then she turned to face Pansy, " Oh, hey Pansy! I didn't know you were talking to Draco here! I am TERRIBLY sorry! I need to borrow him though, it's really important, so can you please excuse us? Won't happen again!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. ` Hopefully he's enjoying this!' she thought.  
  
" Actually, no, Aphelia. I won't leave. I don't care if what you have to say is important, I was talking to him first, and I refuse to move," she answered. Aphelia lifted her head up and hissed at Pansy. She then turned to Draco and playfully bit his ear.  
  
" Ugh, Pansy! I am not giving you a choice. Plus, before you came out into public, did you look in a mirror? May I suggest cover up for that pimple?" she said as Pansy ran off, she giggled a little, " BUH-bye now!" she said as she got off of Draco's lap and took her seat.  
  
" Ouch! Don't you think that was a little harsh, Aphelia?" asked Draco, looking after Pansy. Aphelia frowned.  
" What? Now I can't be mean but you can? This sucks! Bored now..." said Aphelia. She yawned and began to eat her breakfast. Getting Draco to like her was going to be harder than she thought. She quickly finished eating, stood up and brushed gently against Draco. Making sure that Draco had his eye on her, she walked to Marcus Flint(A/n: yes, we all know it was a mistake he was in some of the last books, but I think he was held back, and in my story, he still is!) and intentionally started flirting with him. Malfoy watched angrily. He wasn't aware if Aphelia was doing this to make him jealous, or was just playing around with his feelings. He got up from the table and began to stalk out of the Great Hall, not caring of Aphelia behind him. He was a Malfoy, and nobody treated a Malfoy like that. 


	9. Snape's New Class Pet

Chapter 9 Snape's New Class Pet  
  
`That Twit!' thought Aphelia, `Can't he take a hint? When I flirt with someone, he is supposed to come and flirt with me. Okay, this is what I'll do, I'll straight up tell him that I like him! Good plan Aphelia!' she thought as she pulled away from Marcus Flint, waved to Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and headed towards Slytherin Tower. She went up to her room and grabbed her books for Potions and went back down stairs towards the fire, where she sat in the chair and started to cry. Minutes later she felt someone's hands on her, they were Draco's.  
  
" Draco! I-I didn't want you to see me like this," she said, choking on her words. It was true, she didn't want him to see her like this.  
  
"Oh? And why not? Just because I'm Draco Malfoy, doesn't mean that I can't be soft when I am around girls. So tell me, what's wrong?" he asked her. She didn't know if she should tell him.  
  
"Okay, you promise you won't laugh at me?" she asked, he crossed his heart, " I have been acting like a total jerk to get your attention, flirting with everyone, being rude to everyone --including you--to get your attention, but whatever I do, you don't seem to notice or care, and I really like you..." she started, but she was cut off by Draco kissing her. The kiss lasted a long time, but Draco finally cut off. Aphelia smiled brightly. He wiped off her black lipstick.  
  
" Aphelia, Why didn't you just tell me? I thought you were just toying around with my emotions! Many a girl does that to me. Come on! Let's go to potions before we're late!" he said, holding her hand. She smiled up at him.  
  
" One sec!" she said as she pulled out her wand and pointed at her eyes, " I've been crying and now I can't see out of my contacts...Contaclearus!" she said and she put her wand away. The tear streaks on her face were gone and she could see. Grabbing Draco's hand, he lead her out of Slytherin tower and down towards the dungeons.  
  
" You better enter before me, I must keep my brother thinking I don't like you! I'll be in there in a little while!" said Aphelia, she pecked his lips gently, and pushed him inside. Straightening her tight robes, she casually walked into the class room.  
  
" Hello Ms... what's your name? I don't believe we've met before?" asked Professor Snape. Aphelia smiled.  
  
"Aphelia, Aphelia Potter is my name." she said, winking at Draco and then smiling at her brother.  
  
" So, we have ourselves a new celebrity? In Gryffindor house, I suppose?" asked Snape.  
"Obviously you weren't at the Sorting Ceremony. I broke the Sorting Hat, it couldn't decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so for right now I am in Slytherin. Do you have a problem with that?" snapped Aphelia, coolly. Snape looked at her.  
  
" Ooh, ouch! Feisty little one. So, a Potter eh? And you're in Slytherin? Has the world come to an end?" he asked.  
  
" No, I think that's just your brain. Maybe you should get a check up, I hear they have potions for that," she said, smiling. Snape looked taken back. Never before had a student insulted him. Someone finally had guts.  
  
" Welcome to my dungeon, Aphelia Potter," said Snape, Aphelia started to take a seat next to Harry because there wasn't any room left next to Draco, " Oh, wait! Aphelia, my favorite students always sit up here, I am sure Draco can make room," he said, sending Crabbe to the back. Aphelia mouthed `sorry' to her brother, and took her seat next to Draco, smiling at him. Snape had decided to make everyone learn a memory potion because of Aphelia's little joke. Aphelia wasn't paying attention though, she was too busy looking at Draco, and playfully flirting with him. A couple times she even nibbled on his nose. Every time Snape came by, she would complain of something dumb, and he would make Crabbe or Goyle do her work for her. She was living the life.  
  
******  
  
It was nearing the end of her week as a Slytherin, and she knew that the second she left, Draco would have to ignore her because she was a Gryffindor, oh how she loathed that day. She often found herself crying downstairs in the Common Room late at night, when she was sure that nobody was there. She had even started a journal on how she loved Draco Malfoy, and she even signed her name as Aphelia Malfoy a couple of times on school work! She loved her brother and all, but this was the guy of her dreams, and now that she had had the taste of his lips on hers, she didn't know if she wanted to lose it. The last night of her being a Slytherin, she cried herself to sleep on a couch in the Common room. 


	10. Being a Gryffindor

Chapter 10 Being a Gryffindor  
  
The day Aphelia left the Slytherin Common Room was a day all the Slytherins would never forget. Aphelia had loosened her robes, got rid of the ripped looking edges, and kissed Draco goodbye. She walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room with her stuff, and put it all in Hermione's room. ` This is my place!' she thought, ` here with my brother and my real friends, life couldn't be better!' She went to breakfast with her friends. The Gryffindor table was much more cheery than the Slytherin one, she could get used to this, and what was all this Quidditch talk? They have Quidditch teams at Hogwarts? All these thoughts were racing through her mind.  
  
" Um, Aphelia? Are you listening?" asked Hermione, Aphelia looked over to her, taking her glasses off and putting in contacts.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, finishing her grueling task of slipping the contact onto her eye.  
  
" I said we have Potions next, you did bring your stuff, right?" asked Hermione. Aphelia shook her head.  
  
" CRAP! Excuse my language. Will you come with me to get my stuff," she asked, Hermione nodded her head, " Okay, let's go now!" she said as they raced towards Gryffindor tower. They grabbed her stuff and, looking at Hermione's watch, noticed that they were going to be late. Giggling, they raced towards the dungeons. As they reached the entrance they tried to look serious, but the second they opened the door they burst out laughing.  
  
" Well, Two Gryffindors late? THIRTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" shouted Snape, Aphelia frowned in frustration.  
  
" Excuse me? Did I just hear you take points from Gryffindor for me? But I am not even IN Gryffindor!" she retaliated. Snape Smirked.  
  
" Well, you're not in Slytherin either. Another FIFTEEN points from Gryffindor for this cocky fifth year named POTTER! Any more outbursts like that, and I'll be forced to give you detention," said Snape. Aphelia mimicked Snape behind his back and began to take her seat next to Draco, " Aphelia, You don't sit there anymore. You can sit next to your brother, Harry," he said again turning back to his blackboard and writing more information on it. Aphelia looked at Draco, who turned from her. ` That hurts,' she thought, ` that really hurts.' Tears stung her eyes. She took her seat next to Harry and continued to be mute for the rest of the period. Afterwards she ran into her bedroom and began to weep. She cried, and sobbed for about an hour, when Hermione cam to see what was wrong.  
  
" I can't tell you! You'll call me a traitor and hate me, just like my brother or Ron would do if I told them!" she said. Hermione smiled.  
  
" Come on! This is me we are talking about! I keep many secrets from them, I promise not to tell anyone, and you'll always be my friend!" answered Hermione. Aphelia wiped her eyes.  
  
" Okay, you asked for it. While I was a Slytherin, I was kinda, well, you see, I was-- Oh hell! I was Draco's girlfriend, but now that I am a Gryffindor he wont speak to me! I knew that it would happen, but I thought that he would at least make fun of me, but now he isn't even SPEAKING!" she said, and she started to sob again.  
  
" Aphelia, I don't hate you for that. I'll admit it, when I first saw Draco, I thought he was attractive, until he spoke. But look, if he is going to act like that, he doesn't deserve you, and you deserve better than him," said Hermione, " now come on! Let's go get something to eat and make Malfoy think that you don't need him!" she said. Aphelia took out her wand and pointed it at her face.  
  
"Contaclearus!" and, like last time, the tears left her face and she was able to see out of her contacts again.  
  
" good one! I couldn't have thought of a better one myself!" she said and they walked out of the room, heading towards the Great Hall, but Aphelia stopped.  
  
" One second, there's something I need to do," she said, and she took her Contacts out. Searching through her drawer she grabbed her glasses and slipped them on. If she was going to be a Gryffindor, she was going to be a smart one, and if she was going to be smart, she was going to wear her glasses, the ones just like her brother's. 


	11. It Was Her Choice, Or So She Thought...

Chapter 11 It was her Choice, or so she thought...  
  
It was the night before she had to choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She still wasn't sure which one, but she was almost sure. She was leaning towards Gryffindor, where her TRUE friends lay. That was it, she had decided. Gryffindor. She Belonged there. She brushed her hair, laid her brush on the table next to her bed and laid down to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay students! It's the day we have all been waiting for, A day that will go down in Hogwarts' History," Started Dumbledore, " the day that our very own Aphelia Potter will choose where she is wanting to stay, Gryffindor or Slytherin. So, Aphelia, have you made up your mind yet?" he said, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes, I think I have," she said, her eyes sweeping the room, ` You guys have all seen two completely different sides of me these pasts two weeks, The good, and the bad, and I have chosen which one I want to be. Not because of my brother, not because of my crush, but because I have chosen for myself! The one I want to choose is..." but at that very minute she fainted.  
  
When she awoke, she was very dizzy. Looking around she noticed that the room was blurred, so she reached around for her glasses.  
  
"Aphelia! You're awake! I was so worried!" said a familiar voice. She put her glasses on and saw that it was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where am I? Where's my brother, why isn't he here?" she added, noticing that Hermione was the only other person in the room.  
  
"You're in the Hospital Wing. You've been here ever since you fainted. Harry is in Care of Magical Creatures class. We couldn't all miss it, so I said I'd be with you while they got all the school work," she said. Aphelia didn't believe her.  
  
" What's going on? I know when you're lying, your left eye twitches," teased Aphelia.  
  
" Okay! They're avoiding you. Ron thinks you are some evil being from another world, and Harry doesn't believe you are related to him. I'm sorry." She said.  
  
" Oh it's not your..." started Aphelia. It felt like someone was sucking away all of her sanity. It must've shown in her eyes, because Hermione was getting freaked, " Actually, I don't care what they think of me," said Aphelia glaring. Her eyes glared red, " in fact, I don't need any of you!" said Aphelia as she got up out of bed and walked towards the Great Hall. It was lunch time, and all of the people in the Great Hall gasped as they saw Aphelia step up onto a platform.  
  
" Hello, fellow students. I know you all are very curious to know what house I chose. At first I was going to choose Gryffindor so I could be with my DEAR, LOVING(she said this sarcastically) brother, but does he want me? NO! He thinks I'm an evil being from another planet, and well, what you see is what you get. I hereby say that I choose Slytherin. Hell, if I'm going to be evil, Slytherin is the way to go! Thanks!" she said as she took off her glasses, threw them on the ground and smashed them under her feet. She then tossed them in her brothers face, " You don't want me? I don't want to look like you then," she said, and she walked over to the Slytherin table, who were all cheering for her. Hermione raced into the Great Hall at that moment and took her seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, glaring at them. Her eyes pierced through there's.  
  
" WHAT?!?!" yelled Ron. He seemed mad about something.  
  
" Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL! Guess what? I was sitting in the Hospital Wing with Aphelia, and she knows what you guys think of her, by the way, and all of a sudden( after I told her why you guys weren't there, yes I told the truth!) she just snapped, her eyes glared red, and she became a bitch again. Voldemort got her on his side, and you want to know who's fault it is?" she asked, seething.  
  
" Mine. It's all my fault!" said Harry, holding her glasses to him, " She is my sister, isn't she?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head and walked out of the Great Hall, Aphelia followed after her, " So, you don't hate me?" she asked Aphelia, who glared at her.  
  
" Oh, no, I hate you, I just have to get my stuff out of your room and put them in my new one. I want to get it done soon so I can make more adjustments to who I am going to become," she said as she went and got her stuff. Going into the Slytherin Common Rooms she heaved her stuff up into Pansy's room. She noticed that Pansy was sitting on her bed.  
  
" well, you chose Slytherin?" she asked casually. Aphelia smirked.  
  
" Yeah, I felt that I needed a change in heart? Plus, Draco and I had stuff going on when I was in Slytherin," she said. Pansy pouted.  
  
" He will be mine! And I don't remember inviting you to stay in my room, it's not like we are friends," smirked Pansy.  
  
" Hell, we'll never be friends! And I would go stay somewhere where there wasn't this bad stench, but all the other rooms are full. Gee, too bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!" she said as she put a Slytherin emblem onto her robes. She then put black eyeliner on, and black lipstick. Then she added the fringe to her robes, and tightened them up even more than the first time. She blew a kiss towards Pansy and left the room. Heading down the stairs she took her usual place on the couch.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Aphelia Potter, the Bitch," said a familiar, drawling voice. Aphelia turned around, cocked her head, and smiled.  
  
"And if it isn't Draco Malfoy, The worlds biggest asshole. Where have you been all me life?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She thought he'd pull away, but he didn't.  
  
" I like having a bitch for a girlfriend," he said, " it's a lot of help making life miserable for all the Gryffindors!" Aphelia smiled.  
  
" And I like having an Asshole for a boyfriend, he'll keep you busy," she said as she smiled.  
  
"So, are you going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked her, smiling again.  
  
"Of course! If my God father can give Harry permission, that's permission enough for me!" she smiled and they started to kiss again.  
  
******  
  
To answer your questions, yes Aphelia is getting controlled by Voldemort. Thanks to all the reviews! I love you all! I have yahoo AIM and MSN My Yahoo is: xxx_playboy_bunny_13_xxx AIM: hottDRAMAgurl and my MSN: [1]Drowned_DramaQueen@hotmail.com. Thanks, Brittani.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Drowned_DramaQueen@hotmail.com 


	12. And You Thought Draco Was Bad

Chapter 11 It was her Choice, or so she thought...  
  
It was the night before she had to choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She still wasn't sure which one, but she was almost sure. She was leaning towards Gryffindor, where her TRUE friends lay. That was it, she had decided. Gryffindor. She belonged there. She brushed her hair, laid her brush on the table next to her bed and laid down to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay students! It's the day we have all been waiting for, A day that will go down in Hogwarts' History," Started Dumbledore, " the day that our very own Aphelia Potter will choose where she is wanting to stay, Gryffindor or Slytherin. So, Aphelia, have you made up your mind yet?" he said, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes, I think I have," she said, her eyes sweeping the room, ` You guys have all seen two completely different sides of me these pasts two weeks, The good, and the bad, and I have chosen which one I want to be. Not because of my brother, not because of my crush, but because I have chosen for myself! The one I want to choose is..." but at that very minute she fainted.  
When she awoke, she was very dizzy. Looking around she noticed that the room was blurred, so she reached around for her glasses.  
  
"Aphelia! You're awake! I was so worried!" said a familiar voice. She put her glasses on and saw that it was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where am I? Where's my brother, why isn't he here?" she added, noticing that Hermione was the only other person in the room.  
  
"You're in the Hospital Wing. You've been here ever since you fainted. Harry is in Care of Magical Creatures class. We couldn't all miss it, so I said I'd be with you while they got all the school work," she said. Aphelia didn't believe her.  
  
" What's going on? I know when you're lying, your left eye twitches," teased Aphelia.  
  
" Okay! They're avoiding you. Ron thinks you are some evil being from another world, and Harry doesn't believe you are related to him. I'm sorry." She said.  
  
" Oh it's not your..." started Aphelia. It felt like someone was sucking away all of her sanity. It must've shown in her eyes, because Hermione was getting freaked, " Actually, I don't care what they think of me," said Aphelia glaring. Her eyes glared red, " in fact, I don't need any of you!" said Aphelia as she got up out of bed and walked towards the Great Hall. It was lunch time, and all of the people in the Great Hall gasped as they saw Aphelia step up onto a platform.  
" Hello, fellow students. I know you all are very curious to know what house I chose. At first I was going to choose Gryffindor so I could be with my DEAR, LOVING(she said this sarcastically) brother, but does he want me? NO! He thinks I'm an evil being from another planet, and well, what you see is what you get. I hereby say that I choose Slytherin. Thanks!" she said as she took off her glasses, threw them on the ground and smashed them under her feet. She then tossed them in her brother's face, " You don't want me? I don't want to look like you then," she said, and she walked over to the Slytherin table, who were all cheering for her. Hermione raced into the Great Hall at that moment and took her seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, glaring at them. Her eyes pierced through there's.  
  
" WHAT?!?!" yelled Ron. He seemed mad about something.  
  
" Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL! Guess what? I was sitting in the Hospital Wing with Aphelia, and she knows what you guys think of her, by the way, and all of a sudden( after I told her why you guys weren't there, yes I told the truth!) she just snapped, her eyes glared red, and she became a different person again. Voldemort got her on his side, and you want to know who's fault it is?" she asked, seething.  
  
" Mine. It's all my fault!" said Harry, holding her glasses to him, " She is my sister, isn't she?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head and walked out of the Great Hall, Aphelia followed after her, " So, you don't hate me?" she asked Aphelia, who glared at her.  
  
" Oh, no, I hate you, I just have to get my stuff out of your room and put them in my new one. I want to get it done soon so I can make more adjustments to who I am going to become," she said as she went and got her stuff. Going into the Slytherin Common Rooms she heaved her stuff up into Pansy's room. She noticed that Pansy was sitting on her bed.  
  
" well, you chose Slytherin?" she asked casually. Aphelia smirked.  
  
" Yeah, I felt that I needed a change in heart. Plus, Draco and I had stuff going on when I was in Slytherin," she said. Pansy pouted.  
  
" He will be mine! And I don't remember inviting you to stay in my room, it's not like we are friends," smirked Pansy.  
  
" Hell, we'll never be friends! And I would go stay somewhere where there wasn't this bad stench, but all the other rooms are full. Gee, too bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!" she said as she put a Slytherin emblem onto her robes. She then put black eyeliner on, and black lipstick. Then she added the fringe to her robes, and tightened them up even more than the first time. She blew a kiss towards Pansy and left the room. Heading down the stairs she took her usual place on the couch.  
"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Aphelia Potter," said a familiar, drawling voice. Aphelia turned around, cocked her head, and smiled.  
  
"And if it isn't Draco Malfoy. Where have you been all me life?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She thought he'd pull away, but he didn't.  
  
"So, are you going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked her, smiling again.  
  
"Of course! If my God father can give Harry permission, that's permission enough for me!" she smiled and they started to kiss again.  
  
******  
  
To answer your questions, yes Aphelia is getting controlled by Voldemort. Thanks to all the reviews! I love you all! I have AIM: hottDRAMAgurl and my MSN: [1]Drowned_DramaQueen@hotmail.com. Thanks, Brittani. 


	13. Making Friends

Chapter 13 Making Friends  
  
Christmas Break was nearing fast, and with Hermione out of the picture, Aphelia was getting top grades in her classes. Every girl wanted to be her, and every guy wanted to date her.  
  
"Hey, Aphelia!" called Draco. She turned around and smiled wickedly. He returned her smile with his malicious grin. They walked to the Great Hall together and took their seats at the Slytherin table.  
  
" Oh, hey Pansy! I haven't talked to you in AGES!" Aphelia said sarcastically. She turned to Draco and Bit his lower lip.  
  
" Oh, you've been SO busy fooling around with Draco! I can't WAIT till his father finds out!" she returned.  
  
" As a matter of fact, Pansy, my Father already knows, and he couldn't BE more happy!" Sneered Draco. He turned to his plate as Pansy walked away, and began to eat.  
  
" Everyone, quiet down! I have an announcement to make! The sign sheet for Vacation is on display in the Great Hall, just sign it and we will make sure to get you home! You may start eating once more!" announced Dumbledore, and everyone erupted with chatter and began to eat again.  
  
"So, honey, what's the plan?" Cooed Aphelia into Draco's ear. Draco looked at her like she was crazy, "DUH! For me to get to your house instead of mine, or staying here. So I can meet my dragon's daddy," she smiled.  
  
"Oh! THAT plan! Okay, you will sign up as going to your brother Wade's and when we go to go on the train, you will go with ME instead, okay?" he asked.  
  
"That sounds SO SIMPLE! Okay! I'll do it! For my baby," she said as she kissed him. They spent the rest of breakfast eating in silence.  
  
Aphelia went into Divination for her first time. She had started to take Arithmancy, but she dropped it and decided to take up Divination instead. She sat on one of the poufs, by herself, and opened her Divination book. Before she could get passed the Table of Contents a light wispy voice began to speak.  
  
"Welcome students. Just as I had predicted last week, we have a new student. Miss Aphelia Potter, will you please stand up and tell us a little about yourself? I am Professor Trewlany," Aphelia got up off of her pouf and flicked back one of her dark, Lucius flocks of hair.  
  
" As you wish. You all know I am Aphelia Potter, sister of the FAMOUS Harry Potter," she motioned to her brother, " and that I am in Slytherin house. My favorite color is green, and I enjoy long strolls on the beach, and stealing people's boyfriends. Thank you very much!" she rolled her eyes to everyone and flopped back down onto her pouf.  
  
" well, that was a VERY interesting Introduction. Let's begin the new chapter of our work, Reading Crystal Balls. Everyone take out your Crystal Balls—Oh, Neville, you might want to let someone else get yours for you, better safe than sorry— and open your books to chapter 13. Now, doubt that any of you will be able to see into the crystal ball on your first day, but it's still mandatory that I teach you the way you read the crystal ball. Everybody grab a partner," 'CRAP' thought Aphelia, ' Who the hell would wanna partner up with me?' at that very moment a third year Slytherin walked up to Aphelia.  
  
" Hi, will you be my Partner?" she asked. Aphelia nodded, and the girl sat down, " Hi, I'm Jade Garnet, and I just wanted to let you know that you kick ass!" she said. Aphelia smiled.  
  
" I think you are my new best friend!" she smiled to Jade. 'Wow' she thought, ' Jade has the prettiest Blue eyes and Brown hair I have ever seen!' she quickly conjured up a small table.  
  
"Here, we'll use my crystal ball!" she said as she put her ball in the center of the table.  
  
" Now, each of you take turns trying to see into the future or past of your partner by looking deep into the crystal ball. It should come to you naturally. DO NOT TRY AND FORCE IT TO HAPPEN. It won't if you do. Like I said, I don't think anyone will be able to accomplish it today, but you still need to get a feeling for it. You may begin," Aphelia told jade that she could try first.  
  
" Do you see anything yet?" Aphelia complained after ten minutes of nothing. Jade sighed heavily.  
  
" Nope, not a damn thing! This totally sucks! Why don't you try? I'm not getting anywhere anytime soon," she suggested, so Aphelia looked into the crystal ball and put her hands around it. Her mind began to feel light as she peered into the ball. As she peered objects began to form.  
  
" I see you with a little Carmel colored Pomeranian dog. You are playing, but he gets hit by a car," she said. She heard Jade gasped and as she looked up, the whole classroom was staring at her, " what?" she asked, but then she noticed. Her and her crystal ball were levitating five feet off the ground, " um, Professor Trewlany? Am I supposed to be floating like this? How do I get down?" she asked.  
  
" Just close your eyes and imagine you are floating to the ground, with your crystal ball in your hand. It should lower you," as she said this Aphelia began to float gently to the ground, " Class, Aphelia has a very good sense of telepathy and Divination. She can accomplish things even I cannot! Let's give her a round of applause!" said Professor Trewlany, and the whole class—except Harry and Ron— cheered, " Aphelia, let's see if you can read my mind," she said. Aphelia closed her eyes hard and concentrated.  
  
" You wouldn't perhaps be thinking about letting us get out of class early, would you?" She asked. Professor Trewlany smiled at Aphelia.  
  
" Once again, Aphelia has outdone herself. You are all dismissed," the class hustled out of the room.  
  
" Aphelia! Wait up! Please?" cried Jade. Reluctantly, Aphelia stopped. She really liked Jade, but she didn't know what the Slytherins would think of her hanging out with a third year, " Wow, that was some class! You are great at Divination! You're lucky! I've ALWAYS wanted to be a mind reader!" she said. Aphelia looked at her. It wasn't like a Slytherin to be so nice, what did she want?  
  
" Thanks. I'm sorry for taking the talent you've always wanted, " Aphelia eyed Jade suspiciously again, " Okay. Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. Jade looked taken back.  
  
" What makes you think I have a reason? I just thought I'd…" she started but Aphelia interrupted.  
  
" Slytherins are never nice to people out of the blue. They always have a reason behind it," she looked into Jade's eyes. Obviously Jade wasn't going to crack, " Okay, tell me why yourself, or I will just have to read your mind!" she threatened.  
  
" Okay, okay! I am being paid by Pansy to try and get dirt on you so she can tell Draco you are no good. I'm really sorry! I wasn't going to go through with it, I really like you, Lea!" *Lea?* thought Aphelia * Someone has called me that before...  
  
" You what?" She asked, her eyes turned even more greener than they were naturally.  
  
" I wasn't going to do it, honestly! I think you are the coolest person I have ever met, Lea!" that time when Jade said Lea, Aphelia fainted.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Aphelia woke up in the hospital wing, a place she was getting to know very well. Beside her was Draco.  
  
" Draco? What are you doing here? Where's my Brother? Hermione? Ron?" she asked, trying to sit up. An enormous amount of pain shot through her head so she laid back down.  
  
" Um, Aphelia are you okay? You haven't been talking to them for weeks now!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
" What are you talking about? You're the one who I haven't been talking to. Ever since I went into Gryffindor Common Room. Oh Shit," she exclaimed, pulling herself up, " I have to go and make my announcement about what house I want to be in!" she hurried to get out of her bed, but Draco pushed her back down.  
  
" You must've hit your head, or something because you made your announcement already and you chose Slytherin," he said. Aphelia blinked. She blinked again.  
  
" I don't know WHAT you've been taking but I can surely promise you that I would NEVER join Slytherin, especially after You and the Slytherins shunning me!" she shouted. Suddenly it hit Draco. His dream, the way Aphelia's been acting, the note from his father… Aphelia was under Voldemort's POWER!  
  
" Oh no! Aphelia, I am telling you now, you might want to go and apologize to your brother, Ron, and Hermione, because you were under Voldemort's power!" he said. Aphelia's mouth slid open, and she got up out of bed.  
  
" Draco, what went on when I was under Voldemort's power?" she asked curiously. Draco Grinned maliciously.  
  
" Well, me and you…. I think you get the idea," she smirked back and sweetly kissed him.  
  
" I'm sure I never kissed you like that before! Thanks for helping me, Draco!' she said, and with that she skipped out of the room.  
  
Now, where can they be?* she asked herself as she skipped along the halls. She walked into Moaning Murtle's bathroom when it struck her, HAGRID'S HUT! She bounded out of the castle, ran straight up to Hagrid's door, and knocked.  
  
" 'Ello?" answered a familiar voice. Aphelia looked at him and smiled, " Oy, it's YOU! An' Wha der you think yer doin' here? This is Gryffindor terf!" shouted Hagrid. Aphelia bit her bottom lip. She had forgotten that she had done horrible things to the gang.  
  
"Hagrid, listen! It's important! May I please speak with harry, Ron, and Hermione? Please?" she asked. She had a very sincere look in her eyes. Hagrid let her in.  
  
" What is SHE doing here?" snarled Harry. He had a look of deep disgust on his face, as did Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Uh, hi guys. Did you know that I was in the Hospital wing?" she asked them. They all looked at her, and nodded.  
  
"Well guess what AI found out when I woke up?" when she saw that none of them were going to guess she added, " I found out that I was under Voldemorts control! Now, I don't know what I did to you guys, but I am deeply sorry. I don't even remember what made me snap! All I remember is Hermione and I talking and giggling and making fun of eachother, then… Nothing. I am truly sorry," she added, and she turned to walk out of the room.  
  
" Wait, Lea!" cried Hermione after her. Aphelia stopped, turned around, and smiled.  
  
: It feels so good to hear someone say that to me," she said, and she started to cry on Hermione's shoulder. Harry's eyes softened, and he walked to Aphelia and wrapped his arms around Her and Hermione.  
  
" What are you THINKING!," cried Ron, he, obviously, was outraged, " She is the enemy! Her and Draco! I bet this is some evil plan!" Harry turned to Ron.  
  
" Ron, in all of our friendship, we have only fought once, and if you want to keep it that way, shut your bloody trap," said Harry simply. Ron's mouth fell open, but he quickly closed it.  
  
" Contaclearus," said Aphelia, pointing her wand to her face, " speaking of evil plans, I am going with Malfoy to his fathers over winter break, and I am supposed to meet," she quieted down, " Voldemort!" she cried. Everyone but her and Harry Flinched at his name, " what am I going to do?" she sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She heard Hermione gasp so she opened them again, " oh great! I made myself float again!" she said as she gently glided to the ground.  
  
" Are you okay Aphelia? What happened? When did you do that?" asked Hermione, she was obviously in awe.  
  
" Oh, in Divination. I am really good at doing things with my mind, I guess. See look," she said as she made a chair glide to the other side of the room with just a wave of her and, and a flick of her head.  
  
" Wow! I was never any good at Divination, that's the only class I ever dropped, actually," added Hermione.  
  
" Anyways guys, what am I to do?" she asked again.  
  
" Does anyone know that you aren't under Voldemort's power, I mean, besides us?" asked Harry.  
  
" Well, yeah. Draco. He was in the Hospital wing when I woke up, he's the one who told me that I best go apologize to you guys!" Aphelia said. Hermione smiled.  
  
" You and DRACO are FRIENDS???" yelled Ron. Hermione glowered at him, and Aphelia bit her lower lip.  
  
" Well, actually, um, well, I kinda like him, and he likes me back," then she added, " just like two other people I know," with a wink to Hermione.  
  
" Great, she's SLEEPING with the enemy!" retorted Ron, * am I the only one against this?* he thought to himself.  
  
" For your information, RONALD, I am NOT SLEEPING with the enemy! I am merely dating him! AND who says he's the Enemy?" Aphelia asked.  
  
" 'I' do! He's been my enemy ever since FOREVER!" bellowed Ron, and he rushed out of the room.  
  
" Don't Worry about him Aphelia, he has a thick skull," Harry said. Aphelia gave him a meek a smile.  
  
" Okay, so about a plan," Aphelia and the gang(minus Ron) Walked up towards the Castle while discussing how she'd survive her meeting with Voldemort, which was only three weeks away. 


	14. Tomorrow CAN'T Come!

Chapter 14 Tomorrow CAN'T come!  
  
The whole school was bewildered with Aphelia's sudden change-of-crowd, but that wasn't what was bugging them, it was the fact that Malfoy was hanging out with the POTTER crowd! NEVER in the whole of Hogwarts, did ANYONE believe that Malfoy would be hanging with Harry.  
  
"Yo, what's up?" asked Aphelia as she and Draco made their way up to Hermione and Harry who were sitting out by the Quidditch field.  
  
" Nothing. We finally came up with a decent plan to keep you from blowing your cover in front of Voldemort," said Harry. Aphelia smiled.  
  
" Don't you mean HERMIONE came up with a plan?" she laughed at her little catch.  
  
" Actually, Aphelia, Harry figured the plan out all by himself. Well, except for me handing him books to read," said Hermione. Aphelia raised an eybrow, " Fine, you don't believe me? Go brew a Truth Spell, and we'll see if I am lying!" Aphelia smiled.  
  
" Chill, girl! I believe you! Sorry, Harry, for doubting you," she added to her brother, " Okay, so tell me this, PLAN" she said, entwining her fingers together.  
  
' I actually found it using my Invisibility Cloak, it turned out the book we needed was in the restricted section of the Library. The thing is, it's a potion…" he said.  
  
" Okay, Let's Brew it! I'll drink it now!" she said, sounding excited. She had never taken a potion before.  
  
"Uh, there's a slight problem…" started Harry. Aphelia looked at him, expectantly.  
  
" Well? Come on! Tell me what it is! I don't have forever, we leave TOMORROW!" she practically yelled.  
  
"Okay, it's the ingredients. They are rather, er, HARD to get…" stated Hermione, a slight droop in her voice.  
  
" okay, well, just list the ingredients… I am SURE we can get them, one way or another!" shared Draco.  
  
" Okay we need Dragons Heart String, Strings of Fangs, Aconite, Scarab beetles, and…" Harry paused.  
  
" and WHAT?" shouted Aphelia. She was getting excited, and tense over hearing all the things they'd have to steal in order to make this potion.  
  
" And, Oh Aphelia, we need your blood, and a lot of it!" he just blurted it out. Aphelia looked stunned.  
  
" That's it? You just need a little blood? Sure why not, anyone got a needle? I've done this MANY times… OH! Not that I'm some, psychotic blood thirsty freak or anything!" she added, seeing the grossed out look on everyone's faces.  
  
" Oh, Aphelia, we don't need just a little bit. We need at LEAST a cup full… I can TOTALLY understand if you don't want to do it…" began Hermione.  
  
" Well, tell me what this Potion'll do first, I'll decide if I will or wont after… I mean, it's just a little blood," she said as she squeezed Draco's hand.  
  
" Okay," said Hermione as she picked up the book and began to read, " *The Mind-Locker Potion* Used to keep your mind locked from anyone reading your mind. Perfect for telling lies, or changing your identity, one bottle last for one month* that's the potion. It was the fastest one we could find, it only takes three hours to brew, but I guess we'll have to find another one then, eh?" she asked.  
  
" No! Let's do this one, it's our only chance…. I have to DRINK it though, right?" she asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
" yeah, but I am sure it wont be as bad as the polyjuice potion we had to drink!" said Harry.  
  
" Wait, what? You guys drank a polyjuice potion? When?" he asked, sounding enthralled at the thought.  
  
" Oh, it's not important. We used it to find out who the Heir to Slytherin was. Anyways that's beside the point!" added Hermione, remembering that they used it on Malfoy's friends to see if he was the heir to Slytherin.  
  
" Okay, so anyone have a dagger, or a bottle? I can cut myself really deep and drain the blood, but Hermione, when we get a cupful, I want you to do a spell and make the blood stop flowing so I don't lose too much. Okay?" she asked.  
  
" Definitely, Aphelia, I wouldn't ever want you to lose too much blood," she said as she pulled out her wand, already getting ready to stop the blood flow.  
  
" here, is this good enough Aphelia?" asked Draco as he handed her his pocket knife.  
  
" it'll do I guess. Harry, do you have a container for my blood?" she asked him. Harry nodded, " okay, here I go!" she said as she closed her eyes and slit her upper arm. Thick, purple-red blood spilled down Aphelia's arm and into the container in Harry's hand. The world seemed to spin inside of Aphelia's closed eye's. Just as she was feeling faint, she heard Hermione mutter something, and she was feeling much better than before.  
  
" Okay, we got it! Don't worry Aphelia, we'll brew your potion and have it to you for tomorrow," said Harry as he and heroine headed back towards the Castle.  
  
" Where are they going to brew that potion at?" asked Draco. He certainly didn't think that they'd be brewing it in there dorm room.  
  
" Oh, Moaning Murtle's bathroom. Don't worry, they've brewed in there MANY times! I think Murtle's got a crush on my brother," giggled Aphelia as she got up and headed towards the castle, also. Draco trailed behind.  
  
" That potion better work, or I am going to have to kill myself," Draco muttered to himself as he walked to the castle with her. He hoped tomorrow would never come. 


	15. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter 15 The Malfoy Manor  
  
Aphelia laid in her bed that night, unable to sleep. She kept wondering if the potion would really work, and how will it help just by keeping people from reading her thoughts? She decided to take a little midnight stroll to the library.  
  
" hmm, lets see…" she said as she put her hands up around her temples, " where is Mr. Filch?" she asked. She moved her fingers around and around, as if she was searching for something, " Ah ha!" she cried silently, " he's in the third corridor. I better get moving if I want to get into the library before he checks on it!" silently she jogged out to the main Hall, and then to the Library. Going into the Restricted section she searched and searched for a book titled Dark Potions. When she found it, she quickly flipped to the Mind-Locker Potion page and ripped it out, then she made her way out of the Library, and snuck back to the Slytherin common room. She sat down on the couch she always sits on, and began to read it over. Before she could get passed the title the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. Almost instantly she put her hands up to her temples and started swishing around until she found out that Pansy was going through her stuff.  
  
" Why that little bitch!" she cried as she jumped up the stairs by three's and jerked her dorm room door open, " and just what do you think you are doing?" she asked, glaring at Pansy.  
  
" I'm trying to find out where, exactly, you are going tomorrow, and why your brother isn't leaving with you," she answered.  
  
" Well, that's REALLY none of your god-damned business, now is it? Put all my stuff away, or I'll make SURE to make your life even more of a hell than I have," threatened Aphelia. When Pansy didn't move Aphelia was forced to knock her out with a spell. Heading back down stairs she saw that Draco was sitting on her couch.  
  
" Hey! That's my spot!" she said playfully as she pounced on him, " So, you couldn't sleep either?" she asked as she laid her head on his hard, muscular shoulders.  
  
" Nope. What are you doing up anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" he asked her, gently stroking her long, black hair with his fingertips.  
  
" I decided to go take a stroll to the Restricted Section of the Library, and take the page out of a certain potion to read up more about it. Before I could read any of it, though, I found out that pansy was upstairs looking through my crap, so I had to put her to sleep. Don't worry, it didn't hurt!" she added, showing him the folded up pages she had on the Mind-Locking Potion, "I wanted to know how this Potion would be useful, I mean, how does locking my mind from intruders help much if I get nervous and flake out?" she began rapidly rubbing her legs with her palms. Draco grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing them.  
  
" YOU? FLAKING OUT? HAH! You're the bitch of the school! Everybody wants to be you! There's no way you are going to screw this up!" he said. For the rest of the night they sat there wrapped in each others arms, laughing at each other, and of course, Making out.  
  
The Next morning Aphelia and Draco were awaken by the loud rapture of Slytherin's laughing and cooing around them. As they awoke, they noticed that they had fallen asleep on that couch together. Draco's cheeks turned a slight pink, but Aphelia just kissed him gently.  
  
" Everyone, there is no show here. Please leave us alone, or I fear most of oyu will have to be turned into frogs, or hit with them," she added as she made someones chocolate frogs fly across the room with just her mind, " any takers?" she asked. She heard remarks like *No, your Highness* and * Future Dark Queen of the Wizarding world!*, " that's what I thought! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get my stuff so I can get to Wades," she headed up to her dorm room, grabbed her stuff, and waved goodbye to the still sleeping Pansy. Heading down to the Common Room, she waved bye all the Slytherin's who cheered *We'll miss you!* to her, and headed out to the Hogwarts outside School Grounds, frantically searching for Hermione and Harry who had her potion. Draco ran up to her, and tried to scare her, but it didn't work.  
  
" I knew you were coming Draco. Psychic, remember?" she asked, smiling sweetly, but still rubbing her palms rapidly against her tight, slinky Green and Silver pants had decided to dress up in Slytherin colored stuff, so she wore a skin tight green and silver pants and shirt.  
  
" Stop that! You are going to ruin those pants!" said Draco as he took her hands away from her pants, " What's wrong this time?" he asked, knowing that rubbing her palms against her legs is what she did when she was nervous.  
  
" it's Harry and Hermione, I don't see them anywhere!" she exclaimed, biting her lower lip. He loved it when she did that, but he liked it better when it was *his* lower lip that she was biting.  
  
" Well, Hermione is going to visit her family over break, right?" he asked, Aphelia nodded, running her fingers through her long, black hair, " Well, then you can talk to her when we get to the train!" he said. She smiled up at him with such a sincerity in her eyes, " What?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing…. It's just, you always know what to say to make me feel better, and I lo," she started but then stopped.  
  
" Don't leave me hanging there! Come on, just tell me…" he said, smiling down at her.  
  
" I, well, I. Draco, STOP smiling like that! This isn't that easy to say, you know! I, I, I think I am in love with you, Draco Malfoy," she said, biting her lower lip and rubbing her thighs once again. Draco Laughed, which made Aphelia frown and look away. Draco took his index finger and made her face face his. He then kissed her so deeply and sensually.  
  
" I Love you too, Aphelia Potter," he said. She blushed slightly, for the first time in her life, " Why? Is Aphelia BLUSHING! THEE Aphelia Potter is ACTUALLY BLUSHING? Better go and alert the media!" cooed Draco playfully. Aphelia punched him in the shoulder, when Hermione ran up holding a bottle with a substance inside that looked distinctly of a thick, purple apple sauce.  
  
" I have to drink THAT," asked Aphelia, a disgusted look on her face which only made Draco laugh harder. She punched him again, and he tried hard to keep a straight face.  
  
" Yeah, sorry. I know it looks TERRIBLE but I added a smidge of Peppermint to give the taste a boost," she added helpfully.  
  
"Thanks! Oh, I read up more on that potion and did you know that it not only locks my mind from being read, but it also gives me more confidence that helps me cover up what I am about?" she half asked, half told. Hermione went to say that she did when Draco did a cut throat thingy behind her back.  
  
"Really? I guess I didn't read that part!" she said. Draco smiled and mouthed thanks to her. They walked to the carriages that would escort them to the train and got into the same one. They then got onto the Train and shared a compartment. When the door was shut Aphelia looked at her potion.  
  
"Wait! How do I know if it works?" she asked Hermione, " I mean, I am the only one here that can read minds, so how will you guys tell if it works?' she added.  
  
" Here, I brewed a little bit of potion for myself to see if it works. You forget, aphelia , iam still Know-It-All Granger!' she said with a short glance at Draco.  
  
" I thought you HATED that nick-name, Hermione?" Aphelia pointed out as she watched Hermione plug her noise and down the potion.  
  
" I do, but I can't run from what I am good at," she announced, " Can you read my mind right now Aphelia?" she asked. Aphelia closed her eyes and once again moved her fingers up to her temple. She wiggled around trying to get something from Hermione, but all she could get was * I wonder what color of Panties Aphelia is wearing* which came from Draco. She quickly opened her eyes socked Draco's shoulder once again. He laughed.  
  
" No Hermione, I couldn't read your mind! It was like there was a mental block there. I even felt like I would be drained of my mind reading capability if Draco's little *thought*," she glanced at Draco who was smirking, " hadn't jumped in," seeing a look of curiosity on Hermione's face she added, " you DON'T want to know!" Draco smirked once more. Aphelia leaned in to Draco's ear and whispered * If you must know, there green and silver* and she licked his ear. She LOVED tormenting him.  
  
" Oh no! I just noticed I can't send thoughts to your mind, Hermione! That really sucks, cuz I JUST learned how to send them from over miles and miles away! I could've contacted you over the summer through my mind!" she frowned. Hermione smiled.  
  
" not really, I made a serum that will take way the potion right away, I am going to take it right now," she said as she pulled out a liquid- white bottle and drank it, " tell me, NOW can you read my mind?" she asked. Aphelia went through her standard procedure and tried to read her mind. * How does Hermione Potter sound?* Aphelia cracked up laughing.  
  
" yeah I can! By the way, it sounds great! That reminds me,' she said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on an imaginary head. She imagined it to be Hermione, and she transferred a thought to her.  
  
"No Way! You are lying to me! That's not possible," Hermione started to blush, and Aphelia crossed her heart.  
  
" Hey! Stop leaving me out guys! I wanna play too!" he said. Aphelia put her hands in the air and pretended she was touching Draco's temples. She sent him a message saying * I'm sure you do!* he smiled.  
  
" okay, what's with the putting your hands in the air like that?" asked Hermione, Aphelia noticed that she must look a bit silly.  
  
" Okay I have been reading up on Divination and mind reading, and it said that each person with the REAL talent usually has a natural way of doing it, so one time( I was trying to mess with pansy, of course) I decided to just do something, and what I did was pretend to put my fingers on the imaginary temples on the head of the person I wanted to send the thought to, and it worked!" she said. Hermione made a nod of understanding and stared at the bottle in Aphelia's hand, " oh, right! I have to take this, don't I?" she said as she plugged her nose and drank it all, "Draco, you might not want to kiss me for a while!" she joked.  
  
" What makes you think I wanted to kiss you in the first place?" he asked, taunting her.  
  
" Oh, maybe the fact that I can read your mind, does THAT make sense?" she asked. He looked puzzled, " What?" she asked him.  
  
" It's nothing, except, usually when you are mad or joking I can tell, but right now I can't, it's rather weird!" he answered.  
  
" OH! That's because I also read that whatever I want to sound like at that moment all I have to do is think it and I will! Bet you didn't know that MISS Know IT All!" she said. Hermione just smiled. The train stopped and someone opened there compartment door.  
  
" HI, Hermione, your parents have notified us to tell you that they were going to pick you up at this stop instead of the next one. Sorry for the inconvenience!" said the Lady. She exited. Hermione hugged them both goodbye and exited the compartment. It was getting dark outside, and with that Aphelia was getting tired, so she laid her head in Draco's lap and stretched out. He immediately began to play with her hair.  
  
" Why do you do that?" she asked him suddenly, so suddenly that he jumped from the sound of breaking silence.  
  
" Why do I do what?" he asked back, still toying around with her hair, wrapping it through his fingers and all.  
  
" Why do you always play with my hair?" she asked him again, putting her hand under her head as she looked up to face him.  
  
" Actually, I really don't know! I guess I just find it relaxing, staring off into space, playing with someone's hair. Why, do you want me to stop?" he asked.  
  
"NO! Not at all! I love it, I was just wondering why you like to play with my hair. Plus, the eerie silence was getting to me," yawned Aphelia as she closed her eyes. All of her mind reading sessions had wiped her out. She quickly fell asleep. The next thing she remembered was being awakened by Draco rubbing her nose with his forefinger.  
  
"You've got to wake up, babe, we have arrived at our stop! My father or mother is probably waiting outside to get us as we speak. Don't forget, make the exit look smooth!" he said as he helped her to her feet, and they exited the train. Stepping outside, Aphelia shivered. She reached into her bag and pulled out her silver and green cloth jacket.  
  
"Look! That's my ma!" he said, pointing to a women in a green car, " come on! Let's go get into the car!" he cried as he grabbed Aphelia's arm and pulled her towards the car. She could tell even without reading his mind that he was excited. So, as they neared his car she thought to herself *you want to appear nice to them, but like you have a NOTICIBLE bitchy side* and sure enough that's what she looked like!  
  
"Hello, mum! This is Aphelia Potter," said Draco as he smiled at her, "My girlfriend!" She smiled to him, then shook hands with his mother.  
  
"Why, hello Aphelia! Narcissa, Draco's Mother," she said as she shook Aphelia's hand. She looked as if she was evaluating Aphelia.  
  
"Hi Narcissa, It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said smiling. Still, a little bitch was shining in her eye, so naturally, Narcissa accepted her. She smiled slightly and hopped into the backseat. Draco took a seat up in the front.  
  
"Mum, where's father?" asked Draco, looking at Aphelia in a slight frown as she giggled at him. She couldn't help it, he looked so cute when he was being so polite.  
  
"Oh, he's working. He asked me to pick you two up and show Aphelia her room at the house," *that's interesting,* thought Aphelia * let me do a little mind reading…* Aphelia put her fingers up to her temples and moved them around a little, breaking through Draco's thoughts about her and into his mothers. * WHY did he have me make up the room with the door that leads through Draco's room? There's over a HUNDRED rooms in the Manor and he HAD to choose the one farthest from us and CLOSEST to Draco!* Aphelia smiled to herself as she dropped her fingers.  
  
" Oh thanks Mrs. Malfoy, but you REALLY didn't have to!" said Aphelia in her best sweet-but-bitchy tone. Draco looked back and smiled at her.  
  
"Which room is she going to have?" Draco asked with anticipation. Mrs. Malfoy didn't answer so Aphelia decided to thought implant him. Doing her imaginary head thing she said * Your mom's thought is this: WHY did he have me make up the room with the door that leads through Draco's room? There's over a HUNDRED rooms in the Manor and he HAD to choose the one farthest from us and CLOSEST to Draco!* and she sent it. Suddenly Draco began to laugh, but he quickly stifled it, not wanting his mother to notice. The drive to Draco's house was a silent one, until of course, the question.  
  
" So, Aphelia, you're Harry Potter's twin sister?" she asked.* Oh great!* thought Aphelia * We HAD to go into this topic!* she thought.  
  
"yeah—Unfortunately!" she said, trying to sound as ungrateful as possible. Draco looked at her, and she winked.  
  
"What do you mean by unfortunately. He's your brother, do you not like him?" she asked. Aphelia could tell that she was eyeing her from the rear view mirror.  
  
" No, it's not that I don't love him, it's that he doesn't love me. He acts like I don't exist! Boy, will I prove him wrong!" Aphelia said. She was hoping that Narcissa would by that.  
  
" You remind me of a young me. Full of Spirit, beautiful, and great taste in men!" she said. Aphelia winked and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy! It's an honor knowing that I remind you of a younger you!" said Aphelia. She looked out of the front window and noticed that they were pulling up into a drive way( not driveway, where you park, but like a road) and she was amazed when she saw that Draco's house was huge, and even more amazed when she found out that it had an name! as they pulled in she grabbed her stuff and stepped out of the car. Not letting any of her excitement appear on her face.  
  
" I hate to sound rude, Mrs. Malfoy, but can you please show me to my room? My arms are aching!" she complained as sweetly as possible. When she noticed that she was getting nowhere with complaining she decided to show off a little. And with a little nod of her head, her bags floated along beside her.  
  
"Hey Lea! Mind carrying my bags also?" asked Draco with a little smile. Aphelia nodded her head again and his bags were also floating. Aphelia caught a glance at Narcissa who she could tell was approving of Aphelia. Entering the house, she was approving too! She saw Narcissa whisper something to Draco. Then Draco was leading Aphelia to her room. Putting her stuff down on the edge of her bed, she looked at the fireplace and ignited it with just her eyes. She sat down on her bed. Draco looked towards a door on the opposite side of the room and smiled wickedly.  
  
" oh, your room's over there, isn't it?" asked Aphelia, she returned his wicked smile with one of her own.  
  
" Yeah. You better not do anything wrong, because I'll be watching you!" he said. She stood up onto her tip toes and kissed him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will! Don't worry, it's okay as long as I don't catch you! Now can you tell me where a bathroom is? I need to take a shower!" she asked. He gave her directions, and she went to the room different clothes and underwear for afterwards. She wanted to look AWESOME for Draco's father, who'd be there in only a couple hours. 


	16. the Tests

Chapter 16 The Tests  
  
Hopping out of the shower, Aphelia took her wand and dried her hair. She then put half of it up in an elegant twist, and sprinkled green and Silver glitter through the hair that was left down. She grabbed the silver- to-green spaghetti strapped dress she was planning on wearing and put it on. If she was going to be bad, she was going to look good while doing. She used the 'tightencerpus' spell to tighten her dress, and she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, only to find Draco sitting on her bed.  
  
"I was right to get dressed in the bathroom, wasn't I?" she asked, smiling at him with her playful little smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I was only in here so I could lead you to the dining room. I know you don't know where it is. By the way, my father is home now, and he has been asking me if I knew where you were," mentioned Draco.  
  
" Okay, good. Now lead me to the Dining room, Sir Boyfriend!" joked Aphelia as she hooked her arm through his. He smiled and they left her room. Going down the hall they entered the dining room, Aphelia smiled and took the seat that Draco had offered her.  
  
"Ah, Aphelia. It's an HONOR to meet you," said Lucius Malfoy as he kissed the back of her hand. She smiled and nodded her head curtly.  
  
" it's nice to meet you and your LOVELY wife, too, Mr. Malfoy!" she answered back.  
  
"Now, now! Call me Lucius!" Lucius replied. Seating himself at the table once again. Aphelia felt something kick her under the table. She glanced at Draco, who smiled at her. She kicked him back and, making sure nobody was paying attention but him, stuck her tongue out at him. The food appeared on the table just like it did at Hogwarts, which didn't surprise Aphelia at all. She began to eat, but she didn't think she could eat all that food. So, picking here and there, she floated pieces back to its main plate with just her mind when nobody was paying attention. She LOVED having psychic ability.  
  
"Draco, Aphelia, I have a proposition to make. My boss wants to meet with both of you sometime over this period of a break. The break only lasts two weeks. I thought it would be good to get it out of the way and go tomorrow, and then you guys can do what you wish for most of the rest of the break. Is that okay with you?" asked Mr. Malfoy. Draco glanced at Aphelia who nodded slightly.  
  
" Sure, father. That would be, er, nice," Said Draco. Aphelia put a napkin up to her mouth to stifle her laugh.  
  
" I HATE to sound rude, but I am getting tired. May Draco and I be excused?" asked Aphelia.  
  
" Why does Draco need to be excused?" Narcissa asked Calmly, still, Aphelia couldn't help but notice the glare in her eyes.  
  
" I don't know the way to my room, and since it's SO close to Draco's, I thought he could take me. I mean, we are BOTH done with our meals," mentioned Aphelia. She quickly snapped behind her back, and Draco's food was gone.  
  
" Yes, Aphelia. You may BOTH be excused. He's going to need his rest for what's to be going on tomorrow!" said Lucius. Aphelia wrapped her arm in Draco's and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked out, and headed silently towards their rooms. Draco kissed Aphelia goodnight and entered his room, while Aphelia entered hers. She walked up to a mirror and sighed.  
  
" Ah, Aphelia. You truly ARE beautiful," and she stripped down to her underwear and put on her pajama's. getting into her green satin sheets, she closed her eyes and smiled blissfully, well for a second anyway. She looked at the fireplace and noticed that it had died. Snapping her fingers it came alive once more. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep instantly after that.  
  
An hour later she was awoken by the flames in her fire jumping so hi and hearing roaring in it. She jumped up and ran to the door that linked to Draco's room. Tiptoeing she went over to his bed, and noticing that he was a sleep; she got under his covers and scooted up against him. Dozing off she felt a muscular arm clutch her close, and reaching up she held on to that arm.  
  
" Lea! Wake up! It's already morning and we are going to leave in a while! You might want to go get dressed!" She heard someone say. She opened her eyes and smiled up at her Draco. Her Draco. *HER* Draco. Nothing would ever change that, she HOPED. She got out of his bed, stretched, and yawned. She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
" Thanks for sharing your bedroom, er, bed with me last night," she said, Smiling at him still.  
  
" Your welcome. By the way, why WERE you in my bed last night?" he asked her, corking an eyebrow. She LOVED when he did that.  
  
" Oh, well, um… I kinda, well, Ikinagoscared," Aphelia said, Running all of her words together trying to keep Draco from understanding her. She took a few more steps towards the door to her room.  
  
" Ehat was that Aphelia?" he asked, smiling. He had understood her, she knew it, " Did you say that you were SCARED?" he asked, she nodded, " Aphelia Potter, SCARED!" Aphelia looked at him, glared, and then a vase slammed into him, " AH!" he screamed.  
  
" Oh I am SO sorry! I TRULY didn't mean to send anything at you!" cried Aphelia, and she meant it! She TRULY hadn't!  
  
" Oh that's not why I screamed, it's the vase! My mum's going to KILL me when she finds out!" cried Draco, but Aphelia just snapped and the vase was like new, " er, thanks!" he said, and Aphelia headed back to her room. Looking through her things she tried to decide what to wear, Sexy or slutty? Preppy or sweet? Bad ass or Kinky kitty? She decided that she was going to wear her Black leather Pants and her black and red Witchy bitch shirt that she bewitched to say *Bitchy Witch*. Stepping into Draco's room once more, she lifted her hands into a sort of Vanna White thing.  
  
" How do I look?" she asked. Smiling at him, and turning all the way around, showing off her better assets. Draco smiled.  
  
" You like a Kinky Bitch!" he said, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
" YES! That's EXACTLY the look I was going for!" Aphelia cried. They both started Laughing, and Draco escorted her out of the room. Walking outside, the got into Draco's father's car, both sitting in the back seat. When Draco's father entered the car they were too busy kissing to even notice.  
  
" Uh um!" they heard, and abruptly stopped. Looking up in the front, it looked as if Lucius Malfoy's eye was about to explode!  
  
"Oh, hey Mr. Malfoy. I was just showing Draco here what the tongue can really do!" said Draco. Reading Draco's mind she laughed. He was thinking * You bitch!* she implanted a thought back, *I know!*. He laughed a little but turned it into a cough so his dad wouldn't notice. She smiled up to his dad who looked spiteful. She smiled sweetly, " well, aren't we going to go yet, Mr. Malfoy?" he began to drive off. Draco was leaning his head up against the door clutching his stomach as he laughed. Aphelia glanced up front a little, and then decided to lean in and start kissing him again.  
  
About a half an hour later Aphelia noticed that it was dark outside. She got off of Draco and looked out the window. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! They weren't DRIVING anywhere, but FLOATING! And they weren't floating in the air, but they were floating through a Portal! And before she knew it they had landed somewhere that she wasn't familiar with. She quickly sat up and straightened herself out. Draco got out of the car and opened the door for her. She stepped out and hooked her arm through his as his father took them to Voldemort. Aphelia was amazed at how big Voldemort hide out was. SURELY someone would have noticed them by now? Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Draco's arm tensing up.  
  
"Hello, Aphelia Potter. Welcome to my Domain," said a cold voice. Aphelia and Draco spun around.  
  
"Hello, Voldemort. It's nice to meet you!" Said Aphelia as she shook his hand. All of Voldemort's followers--including him--were amazed at this girls sudden forwardness.  
  
"And hello, Young Draco Malfoy," he said to Draco, who just solemnly nodded his head.  
  
"I don't think your father has told you , but I think it's time we run tests on you, to see if you are indeed what we need to take over the world and free it of muggle filth!" Voldemort uttered. Aphelia smiled and nodded her head, while Draco just bowed his head once more. Taking them into a room, Aphelia hooked her arm through Draco's once more. She felt so much safer when she was holding onto him. Her mind jumped when she saw the room. It was filled with horrible things. It totally freaked her. She and Draco were separated, and Draco was taken in a separate room with Lucius, while Aphelia was left with Voldemort.  
  
"Okay, the first test is simple. Hold out your wrist," he asked, and as she did so, Voldemort stuck a needle into her arm and took a blood sample, "There all done! Moving on," the next test they went to had to do with logic. Aphelia were asked to solve a puzzle, which she did easily. Then they went to Agility, "I want you to, without moving, not let this arrow hit you. Catch it if you can,' said Voldemort, He shot the arrow at her, and she did a back flip catching the arrow with her feet as she did so, " I told you not to MOVE!" roared Voldemort.  
  
"I know!" said Aphelia. She smiled at Voldemort with the deepest look of laughter in her eyes and went on the next tests. They went on like that until they got to the last one.  
  
" In this test all you have to do is sit here in this chair and strap these plastic things onto your forehead, arms, and neck," Aphelia quickly did what she was supposed to do and sat down.  
  
"Okay! Now what?" she asked expectantly. She knew she was being too straightforward with Voldemort, but she thought it was all the better to build up an image in his eyes.  
  
"You are asked three questions. Are you ready to begin?" he asked her. She grabbed a hold of the arms of the chair and nodded her head, " Okay, question number one: How would you take over the world if you had the power to?" he asked. Aphelia smirked a little and started to speak.  
  
" I would build up an image with the people of the world. A good girl image. Then, when the time was right of course, I would take control of everybody! And if that didn't work, I'd kill everybody that was in my way," she said, looking at Voldemort in a challenging way. He looked at a monitor, and then jotted something down on paper.  
  
" Okay! Now, question two: Who is the person you love most in this world? Someone who could actually stop you from taking over the world if he wanted to?" Aphelia frowned a little at this question. It wasn't a question she had expected.  
  
" I would say Draco Malfoy. I love him very much, more than anyone I have ever known," she said, " and he loves me. He wouldn't care what I was, he LOVES me!" she said. Voldemort looked at the monitor again, and jotted more notes.  
  
" Okay, and finally, the last question. What do you think of your Brother, Harry Potter?" those last to words were spat out of Voldemort's mouth.  
  
"My Brother, Harry? You mean Pothead? UGH! I HATE HIM! I really thought I had real family, and then he goes and turns on me, why I just wished I could…" she snapped the pencil she was holding in her hands in half. Voldemort smiled and jotted more stuff down on his note pad.  
  
"Okay! You may go through that door over there. Draco will be in there also, I hope," he said. Aphelia got up, and Aphelia hugged him, "AHH! GET OFF!" he screamed. As Aphelia let go she noticed that Voldemort's skin was burning.  
  
"Oh my! I am so sorry. I didn't know something like that would happen," she said. Looking at Voldemort she left through the doors, smiling to herself. She found out a way she could hurt Voldemort. She took a seat next to Draco and laid her head on his shoulder. Lucius and Voldemort both entered the room. Aphelia clutched Draco's arm.  
  
"Okay. I have some news for you guys. You passed the tests. Voldemort wants you two on the team for the summers, and full time when you get out of school! Isn't that great Draco? I think we'd better go home and tell your mother!" he started walking off to go get his car when Aphelia raised her hand, "yes, Aphelia?" he asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, over the summers I live with my Brot, er, Wade and I don't think I'd be able to work while I'm at my house!" she said. Lucius and Voldemort appeared to be thinking the situation over.  
  
" Well, Lord Voldemort and I will work the living arrangements out when the time comes. Right now let's just get home!" rushed Lucius. Aphelia linked her hand in Draco's. She couldn't get enough of him. *Is it alright for a fifteen year old to feel like this? Does he feel the same way I do?* Aphelia kept asking herself this question.She looked up at Draco and smiled. *who cares? Atleast for now he is mine!* she said and she walked out to the car and got in. 


	17. Her First Task

Chapter 17 Her First Task  
  
On their way to the Malfoy Manor, Aphelia was the only one who was being silent. Draco and his father were being all happy and excited over his being part of Lord Voldemort's team. That's when Draco's father turned to her.  
  
" You girl, APHELIA," he said her name like it was diseased, " My master informed me that you will start your first task when you get back to school!" sneered Lucius. Aphelia just smirked.  
  
" Well, LUCIUS," she also said it like it was diseased, " You have yet to inform me on what my first task may be?" she asked, politely but none the less rude.  
  
" you are to bring your brother with you on spring vacation, and offer him to our lord!" he chuckled at it. Aphelia's hand clutched Draco's so tightly she w2as sure her nails had drawn blood. There was NO way she could go through with it!  
  
"And what happens if I can't get my brother to come with me?" she asked, the words rolled out of her mouth smooth and gracefully, even though she was straining for air.  
  
"Then you and Draco shall die. It's as simple as that girl, remain loyal, be treated royal!" and he laughed at his little joke. Aphelia laid down on Draco's lap in fear she might faint. She remained laying there for the remainder of the ride home, and when they got there she went straight to her room, laid down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. She couldn't WAIT to go home. 


	18. No Happy Ending

Chapter 18 No Happy Ending  
  
It was the last night at Draco's Manor, and she was GLAD to be leaving. She wanted to get back to her school, her REAL life, and of course her brother. Over the past week she had been thinking about talking to her brother about the whole giving him to Voldemort plan, but the thought of even asking him to was ABSURD! He didn't need to die for her and Draco, they could take care of them selves as far as Aphelia was concerned, but still she couldn't help but think that this was the perfect way to set Voldemort up. After she was sure she had everything packed except her pajama's and what she was wearing to dinner that night ( a silver velvet top with matching skirt) she headed towards the Dining Hall. Bumping into Draco on her way she screamed.  
  
"Aphelia! It's just me, Draco! You know, your boyfriend?" he pointed out, and she laughed, laughed because she was so paranoid, and that wasn't like her. They ate to dinner that night in peaceful quietness, and then escorted one another back to their rooms. Kissing Draco goodnight, she entered her bedroom and went to bed.  
  
********  
  
As she and Draco stepped onto the Hogwarts school grounds, Aphelia's tension immediately subsided. She had gained back her confidence that she had had once before. Even though a bunch of people from the school, not JUST the Slytherin's, were trying to great her, she immediately ran up to Harry and Ron and hugged both of them like she thought she would never see them again.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Aphelia!" joked Harry as he brushed his clothes straight after being squeezed so hard. Aphelia sighed and let go of them both. She knew she was going to have to tell Harry sooner or later, but she didn't want him to have to feel like a sacrifice.  
  
"So, how was your guys' vacation here?" asked Aphelia. She noticed that Harry Was wearing a Forest green Sweater. He smiled at her.  
  
"Something's up, Lea. I know it. Tell me what it is?" he half asked, half told her. She frowned.  
  
" How could you tell? I mean, I am still under that potion?" asked Aphelia. She was trying to keep from having to tell him what was truly wrong with her.  
  
"Actually, I don't know. I just got this sort of, er, feeling," was Harry's reply. Aphelia smiled once again.  
  
" Ah, maybe Harry has a little of his twin sister's telekinetic powers?" asked Aphelia.  
  
"Something like that I guess. Now, anyways, tell me the problem! I KNOW I can help you with it!" begged Harry. Aphelia looked to the ground and started to rub her palms against her thighs. It was now or never.  
  
" Okay. I got through Voldemort. I am on his team. The only problem is that for my first task I have been appointed to take you to Voldemort's lab and give him to you," frowned Aphelia.  
  
" And, if you don't?" asked Harry. The sound of his voice concentrating over this subject was nerve wrecking to Aphelia.  
  
"Then Draco and I will be killed. It's no biggy," She said. Her voice solemn, and her face straight as she could keep it. The potion was still effective, so she knew Harry wouldn't tell.  
  
"Aphelia? No BIGGY?!? This isn't a no biggy, this is a very big biggy!" Harry pointed out. Aphelia smiled.  
  
" That's right. It is. The famous Harry Potter, or the reject Aphelia Potter and the 'evil' Draco Malfoy!" cried Aphelia, "Don't worry. We CAN'T POSSIBLY lose a legend such as yourself, and Draco and I can fend for ourselves!" defended Aphelia as she turned to walk away.  
  
" Aphelia wait! I know we can hatch a plan that will get us all out alive! It's what we're best at!" Harry Pointed out.  
  
" No! It's what you, Ron, and Hermione are best at. I'm the one that's best at getting brought over to the evil side!" Aphelia countered.  
  
" That's not true, Aphelia! Why, if ti wasn't for me you…" Harry Started. Aphelia quirked her had to the side.  
  
" What do you mean ' if it wasn't for you'?" Aphelia interrupted. That's when Harry remembered that Aphelia didn't know.  
  
" It doesn't matter. Anyways, I've got a plan. I'll go with you and Draco to Voldemort's lair thing, and then we can fight him. We can KILL him!" Harry said. Aphelia was getting caught in the moment. She was sure that they could make a plan such as this work.  
  
"Okay, walk with me towards the staircase and we can revise a plan!" Aphelia said as they walked into Hogwarts castle.  
  
****  
  
It was spring already, and Harry, Aphelia, and Draco had come up with the plan. They had already signed as going home for the spring, and they were approved, so they knew that the easiest part was accomplished. Aphelia had had to give up more blood and drink another potion, as did Harry. As they got onto the train Harry Put his luggage into a compartment above his. He knew he'd be staying at the Malfoy's, and he knew that they didn't like him either. They rode the train in peaceful quietness, until they were getting off.  
  
"Harry, you must act like you know nothing, but you must also act like you think something is going on. Got it?" asked Aphelia. Harry merely nodded as he put his glasses back on. He entered the Malfoy's green car and got into the back seat with Aphelia. Aphelia could feel Narcissa Malfoy's hate towards the boy, but she pretended not to notice. This drive to the Malfoy Manor was the quietest one she'd been on yet, so she decided not to break the silence. Putting her fingers on fake temples in the air she read Narcissa's mind. *Can't we just drowned him in a bathtub?* was what she was thinking. Aphelia couldn't stand it, she HAD to talk.  
  
" I am letting you know that my brother will be staying in MY room. I do not trust him staying any where else, ESPECIALLY near the bathroom!" she told, rather than asked, very hotly. Narcissa just nodded. Aphelia guessed she didn't trust herself to speak. So when they pulled up the drive and parked in front of the Malfoy Manor, Aphelia used her mind to open the door, then the trunk, and then she carried all the luggage up the steps, into the Manor, and towards her room. She knew that Harry was following close behind. When they were both in the room Aphelia closed the door.  
  
" Hey, whats the deal? Why do we have to SHARE a room?" he asked. Aphelia smiled at him.  
  
"Well, The Malfoy's -Excluding Draco- want you dead. I read Narcissa's mind, and she wanted to drowned you in the bathtub. I couldn't let her do that, now, could I?" Aphelia asked. Harry nodded, " It's late. I know you haven't eaten, but you can wait till morning, I don't trust the Malfoy's very much. Stay in here, or go into Draco's room through that door. I'm going to go take a shower! It'll be quick, I PROMISE!" promised Aphelia as she grabbed her Pajama's and went to the nearest bathroom.  
  
****  
  
It was the next morning, and they were all dressed and seated at the breakfast table. Aphelia and Harry weren't eating anything, so when nobody was paying attention, Aphelia would float bunches of food back onto the plates in the middle. Lucius was the first to break the silence.  
  
" Okay! I have your daily schedule planned out just as I had last time! Are you guys read? We are going to go to the, er, horse training place first!" covered Lucius. Aphelia smiled a little mock smile at him.  
  
"Yes, Lucius, We are ready! Aren't we, Harry?" she asked her brother. He put a puzzled look on his face and nodded, "that's a good little twin!" Aphelia tried hard not to laugh at what she had just said. The four of them got up from the table and got into the car. Lucius Malfoy seemed overly excited about what he thought was going to be the killing of her brother. Boy had he thought wrong. When Draco, Aphelia, and Harry had exited the car Aphelia slammed the doors shut, and locked Lucius in.  
  
"Hey! What's going ON here?" he asked. Obviously he was startled with the action. Maybe it was because he never thought Draco would turn on him, or maybe not.  
  
"There's been a change of plans, Lucius! Sorry about this!" she added as she tied a seatbelt around his hands and mouth to keep him from being able to speak. Then Aphelia held Harry's hands behind his back and Draco held onto his shoulders. Harry started to put up a fight, or rather Aphelia was moving him around and making it look like he was putting up a fight.  
  
" Ah! Nice job, Aphelia and Draco. You hooked young Harry Potter!" greeted Voldemort, " tell me, Harry, how does it feel to be played?" A wicked smile spread across his face. Harry glared at him. Voldemort stepped forward, wand stretched out, but Aphelia stepped in front of Harry.  
  
"Ah! Not so fast, Voldie! Tell me, what do you plan on doing to my 'twin'?" she asked. A little smile and a glare creeping across her face.  
  
" What I have been planning to do for a long time, kill him!" he announced as if it was obvious.  
  
" And what should happen if Aphelia and I had tried to stop you?" Draco stepped up next to Aphelia as he asked.  
  
" I, I don't understand? You both past the tests without a single failure!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
" How does it feel to be played, Voldemort?" Aphelia asked as she floated a dagger in the air. She kept all her concentration on the dagger. That's when she heard it.  
  
" Die bitch!" Voldemort screamed. Aphelia looked up and saw Voldemort's dagger pointed directly at her. She barely had time to react when Draco jumped in front of her, and the dagger struck him right in the chest.. He fell to the ground a couple feet in front of her. Voldemort disappeared to a back room as Aphelia ran to Draco. Getting to her knees she lifted Draco into her arms, this time without using her telekinetic powers. Looking down at his cold, hard body, she hooked herself around him and started sobbing.  
  
" Aphelia?" she heard in a faint whisper. Aphelia looked down at what she was holding, and saw those grey eyes staring up into hers. Fresh tears glittered down her cheeks. Lifting his arm –wincing from the pain– he wiped away her tears.  
  
" Draco, Please! Don't leave me here alone like this!" she begged, forgetting that Harry was only a few feet behind her. Draco tried to arrange his face into the smile that Aphelia had known and loved, and that only she had seen, but it didn't turn out right, and that just sent more tears to streak her cheeks. Draco quickly frowned.  
  
"Aphelia, you are the loveliest, most beautiful AND unique person I have ever met" he coughed, and she looked away, but he lifted her chin back to him, " I'm not finished. Aphelia Potter, I LOVE you! Of all the girls I could have loved, it had to be my archenemies sister, and that same sister made us friends! So, I say this one more time, Aphelia, I…" but this time Draco's body erupted into violent seizures. Not knowing what to do, Aphelia kissed him, not caring about the mouthfuls of blood she was receiving and swallowing, but only about Draco. The seizures subsided slowly after.  
  
" I love you too, Draco Malfoy! I always have, and forever more I always will!" but she had said it too late. Draco's body was cold and lifeless once again. Aphelia sobbed even harder than before.  
  
" I love you! You can't go! I love you!" she started screaming as someone's hands fell onto her shoulders.  
  
" Aphelia we HAVE to get out of here!" cried a familiar voice, the one of her brother's.  
  
"bu, bu, but I must kill big doggie that hurt pretty kitty. MUST DESTROY DOGGIE!" Harry instantly ran and hid behind a table. Aphelia's eyes were glaring red, and she was smashing all she could that was in her reach.  
  
" Pretty Kitty go *poof* bye-bye! Gone!" her eyes glared over, and her head started twitching. No sooner had she grabbed and smashed another vile, had Lord Voldemort stepped out.  
  
" Ah, Aphelia! So, NICE, to see you again!" he said, wrapping his arms inside of his robe.  
  
"Ah! You been a berry bad doggie! Ve...ve…very bad doggie indeed! Kitty go gone-gone! Doggie must too!" and she threw a large bottle at Voldemort.  
  
"Have you gone MAD? These chemicall's can blow this place up!" he cried. Aphelia just smiled.  
  
"Me go a wee bit wacko when kitty go *boom!*. Now me must kill doggie!" she said as Voldemort took out his wand.  
  
"Aphelia, NO!" screamed Harry as he jumped in front of her and suffered the Crucio curse.  
  
"Tut-tut-tut! Very bad doggie! Kitty, Arry, and me's a gonna leave know!" and with that she raised her, Harry, and Draco into the air. As she floated them towards the exit she felt the load she was carrying lighten, but she didn't pay attention. She could feel everything crumbling underneath them, but she pushed on until finally she and Harry were put down safely outside..  
  
" Where's Kitty?" Aphelia asked Harry. She sounded like an over possessive toddler asking for her pet.  
  
"Aphelia, you dropped him down inside," Harry told her. He looked scared of what she might do to him or worse, herself.  
  
"Me not do it! Gotta go get kitty! Kitty stay wif me!" she said as she raised her hands to her sides and floated herself into the air. Just as Harry grabbed her foot and yanked her down the whole building exploded, sending Aphelia flying into Harry. 


	19. Is it Possible?

Chapter 19 Is it Possible?  
  
At school nobody really noticed Aphelia's insanity other than the fact that she was talking like a toddler. It had been weeks since Draco's death, and many were mourning, but the thing that was making everyone fear of Aphelia was that she hadn't cried. Not once since she'd been back. Everyone knew how much she had loved him, but they were astounded at her "stability". It wasn't until her next Divination class that people would start to notice.  
  
" Aphelia, would you please come here?" asked Professor Trewlany. Aphelia crawled on all fours to the front of the room before she stood up.  
  
" Ask me what you want? She asked, clutching her stuffed kitten against her side.  
  
"Class, I would like to have Aphelia demonstrate some of her abilities," she said, calmly, "is that okay with you Aphelia?" Aphelia looked to her cat and started talking.  
  
" Kitty say's okay, so I guess I will!" she said, " What you want me to do? Make things go *boom* like kitty did?" she asked.  
  
" No, nothing like that! I would like you to make you float, and some other things as well," as soon as those words had left her mouth, Aphelia had already brought Harry, Ron, and herself into the air. She moved them around the room, and lifted her arms out to her sides. That's when it happened. Her stuffed kitten fell to the ground. That's also when the screaming started.  
  
"Kitty CAN'T go bye-bye, *poof!*, GONE! Doggie go bye-bye too!" she screamed, and things started crashing into each other. Harry and Ron fell to the ground, and they succeeded in taking Aphelia down from the air. They then rushed her out of the room, Harry scooping up her cat in the process.  
  
"Look, Aphelia! It's okay! Your kitty is right here in my hands!" said Harry as he handed Aphelia her cat.  
  
" not good enough! Me want my real kitty! But NO! Doggie KILLED kitty!" she said as she ripped the head off of the stuffed cat. She immediately began bawling.  
  
" Let's get her to Pansy!" said Ron as he and Harry lifted Aphelia up to carry her. They found pansy in the library.  
  
" Well, well, well. It's the three who stole Draco from me!" she announced as she noticed them walking up to here.  
  
"Kitty?" Aphelia screamed, and she started wailing even louder than she ever had before.  
  
" Please! Take Aphelia into the Slytherin Common Room! We aren't aloud up there!" Harry asked.  
  
" Oh, no! She NOT like me! She would kill me like doggie killed kitty!" Aphelia managed to choke out through her wails.  
  
" What's her problem?" Pansy asked. Draco and Ron lead her deeper into the library where they were sure nobody would hear them.  
  
" Aphelia was cradling Draco in her arms when he died. After that she went insane!" explained Harry. That time when Pansy looked at Aphelia there was pity in her eyes.  
  
" Okay, I'll take her to her room, but don't go telling anyone I showed pity to a couple of Gryffindor's and an insane Slytherin!" she threatened, and she took Aphelia into the Common Room, " you stay here!: she directed as she went up towards the dorms. Aphelia sat down on the couch and started to remember all the times she had sat there with Draco. Her left eye shed a single tear. At that moment she was almost sane, except for the fact that what she did next no sane person would ever do. Pulling out her wand she ignited it with fire. Then she pointed it to her right wrist and set fire in the shape of a cat on it. She sat on the couch, watching her skin burn, smelling the nasty smell that burning flesh gave.  
  
" What's that smell?" asked Pansy as she reentered the room. She took one look at Aphelia's wrist and fainted.  
  
****  
  
"… So we say goodbye to Aphelia now," said Dumbledore. He had just explained Aphelia's condition. At that moment the doctors entered, pushing Aphelia in front of them in a wheel chair. She was locked in a straight jacket, and was screaming the entire way in.  
  
" Aphelia! Calm DOWN!" cried Harry and hermione at the same time. Aphelia closed her mouth instantly after they yelled.  
  
" Look! It's Mione and Arry! They come to say bye-bye? Me gonna go *poof!* Gone-gone too?!? Just like kitty?" she yelled. She sounded startled, but she ended up laughing at the thought of dying like Draco. They both went up and hugged her, along with Ron. After that the Doctors wheeled her away. The last thing Harry heard his sister say was ' I'm coming to get you kitty!' and at that moment he feared he might go insane, too. 


End file.
